Following Your Dream
by robsessed73
Summary: Young & innocent Bella is envied & resented by all but her devoted father. With nothing but her dreams & her awe-inspiring voice, Bella escapes to embark on the career that will ultimately make her famous but in her innocence she has fallen into the clutches of the abusive James Hunter. When Hunter is killed, Bella is charged with his murder Rated M for language & future lemons
1. Prologue

FOLLOWING YOUR DREAM

Prologue

I'm a small town girl from Forks, Washington. It is cold and rainy here 80% of the time but it is home. For as long as I can remember all I wanted to do was sing. I, like everyone else I know would dream of the day that they would leave this small town life behind and go on to bigger and better things.

I had an ideal childhood. We lived in a two - story house in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood. My father is the chief of police in Forks and my mother is a Kindergarten teacher. We didn't have much money, but we were comfortable. I never wanted for anything. I'm pretty much a daddy's girl. I was a straight A student and I was involved in all the typical school activities. I'm very close to my big brother Emmett, he is 6ft 3ins and well-built, he is an over grown child but I love him. He is a little boy at heart.

My best friends are Rosalie Hale, Emmett's longtime girlfriend and Alice Brandon. Rosalie is beautiful with long blonde hair and a figure that would put most models to shame. We have been friends ever since she started dating Emmett when I was 12 years old. Alice is small with short, spiked, pixie-like hair, she never really wears the same outfit (top, jacket or anything) twice and she is horrified at the thought of wearing anything "off the rack". She loves to dress me up at any time no matter what the occasion is. We have been best friends ever since Kindergarten when Jessica Stanley pushed me in to the mud and Alice got revenge by sticking a big thing of bubble gum in her hair.

I will always remember the day that I met Emmett's best friend from college. I never believed in love at first sight until I met Edward Cullen. Edward was gorgeous. He is 6ft 1ins tall with a fit body and bronze unruly hair. I never had any interest in having any boyfriends because all I wanted to do was focus on my singing but once I looked into those green eyes I knew I would love him forever. Edward was in his first year of law school in UW and Emmett was in his first year of UW studying Anthropology when I was only a junior in high school. From what Emmett told me he was never short of female companionship. Women were always throwing themselves at him so what chance would I have? I knew then that he would never think of me as anything more than Emmett's baby sister.

So I concentrated more and more on my singing. I love singing classical songs mostly. My father always said that I have the voice of an angel and should share it with the world. My singing coach said that I had an excellent chance of getting a scholarship to Julliard. All I had to do was get a 75% on my final Exam and graduate with honors. I had everything I'd ever wanted including a bright future ahead of me.

Then… one fatal night came a knock on my door and everything I knew and had planned for my future changed.

My name is Bella Swan and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to you all for the reviews and well wishes. I can't believe the response to the prologue. It is over overwhelming. Thank you so much.**

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

FOLLOWING YOUR DREAM

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

Present: June 2012

I never thought that my life could turn out like this. All I am is an ordinary and plain girl from a small town called Forks in Washington, but here I am standing trial for the murder of James Hunter in Hollywood, California.

Everyone I know used to look at me with admiration but now they only look at me with disgust and pity. Didn't anyone ever hear of the saying… innocent until proven guilty? Looking back on the last 4 years of my life I really thought that I had everything I'd ever wanted, but if I go could back and change a few things, I would.

_5 Years ago_

November 2007

_Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I reached over to turn it off, but instead it fell off the bedside table, smashed on the ground and broke. I groaned and threw my quilt over my head thinking I could get a few extra minutes sleep before I had to get up and start my day.

The next thing I heard was a banging on my door with my mother shouting through it._ "Bella, _wake up! There's a lot to do today with your brother coming home for thanksgiving, plus he is bringing his roommate home with him."

Great, I thought. That's all I need.

My brother Emmett is in his first year at UW studying Anthropology and from what he told me of his roommate he is in his first year at UW studying law and is loved by all women and didn't see the need for having to settle for one woman when you could play the field.

"Ok mum, I'm coming." I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. It's the day before thanksgiving with so much to do and so little time, I groaned.

"_Bella!" _my mother shouted up the stairs. All right, all right, I'm freaking coming, I thought.

I got up and threw on my dressing gown and slipped on my bunny slippers, I tromped over to the door of my one room efficiency and yanked it open, and went downstairs. My dad was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading his morning paper. I went over to him gave him a kiss on the cheek, "good morning daddy."

"Good morning to you my singing angel," he said back to me with a smile on his face. My mother chose at that time to let her presence be known.

"Bella, your father has to leave soon and his breakfast won't cook itself."

"Ok mum," I said.

My mum, Renee couldn't cook to save her life, so I was always the one in charge of cooking all the meals for the family, not that I didn't mind. I love to cook.

"Also, when you are finished cooking your father's breakfast there is a few things that I need for tomorrow. So I need you to run to Thriftway for me."

"Yes mum," I said.

I finished cooking my father's breakfast and went upstairs. I went into my room, grabbed my bathrobe and toiletries and went to the bathroom. While the water was running I started singing into my hairbrush.

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That somethin' wasn't right?_

Putting a generous amount of strawberry shampoo into the palm of my hand and then massaging it into my scalp I continued singing.

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're outta sight_

_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now_

_Oh because…_

Once I finished rinsing out my long mahogany hair, I got out of the shower and put on my bathrobe. Going into my bedroom I continued singing.

_My loneliness is killin' me_

_I must confess, I still believe_

_When I'm not with you, I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Now, boy you got me blinded_

I love singing, whenever I sing, I feel like I make a person feel good about themselves, but most of all I love how it makes me feel. My dad is my No 1 fan. He calls me his singing angel. My dream is to go to Hollywood and become a singer and make a difference.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my cell phone started ringing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I answered, thinking I must change my ring tone. I feel that anytime I hear that ring tone my IQ drops 5 points.

"Hi Pix, what's going on?" I answered to Alice my best friend.

"Nothing much Bella, what are you up to today?" said the little pixie.

"Well I have to get to the grocery store for my mum and then come back here and help her with the house," I groaned. "My goofy brother is coming home today for thanksgiving, He's bringing home his roommate who happens to be a law student. I just know that he is gonna be one of those snobby, stuffy types."

"I don't know Bell, I have a feeling that meeting this guy might just change your life."

"Yeah right Ali", I sighed.

"I mean it Bell, I totally see this guy in your future."

Yeah, whatever, I thought getting totally bored with this conversation.

There is one thing I would never do, and that is never disagree with Alice, 95 times out of 100 she is always right.

"Do you want to meet me at the diner and come to Thriftway with me?" I knew Alice would never turn down the opportunity to shop, even if it was in the grocery store. Shopping and playing Bella Barbie was her two biggest hobbies.

"Yeah, sure," said Alice "and after getting the groceries we will go back to your house and get you ready for meeting this lawyer student."

"Really Ali," I groaned.

"YEAH," Alice squeaked. "If this guy is your future and your Mr right then we will have to have you looking fabulous!" I knew then that there was no point in arguing with her when she was in this mood.

"Ok you meddling pixie, I'll be at the diner in 20 minutes, we'll talk about it all then." I hung up before she could say another word.

I blow dried my hair. My hair is long and it goes right down my back. Once it's dry I put it back into a messy pony tail.

I walk over to my dresser and out of the top draw I take out my black lace bra and matching panties and put them on. Over them I put on my black skinny jeans, white vest, white sox sweat shirt and a pair of white and black Nike sneakers. After that I threw on my Trail Model Rain Jacket and head down stairs.

"Mum, I'm ready to go, so what is it you need from Thriftway?" I asked. Renee turned around and gave me a list without looking up at me.

_Cranberry sauce_

_Stuffing_

_Carrot sticks _

_Black olives_

_Sweet potatoes_

_Honey_

"Mum, what do you need honey for? We already have some in the cupboard"

Charlie then walked in dressed in his police uniform. "Who need's honey?" he asked "Not my singing angel, your sweet enough already."

I smiled, "I love you, daddy," I cooed.

My mother glared, "we just need another jar of honey. Don't question me, Bella."

"OK mum, I'm going," I said. I went over to Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, daddy," I laughed.

He looked back at me with a sparkle in his eye and said "see you later, my singing angel."

I smiled, I love my dad like this. No scratch that. I love my dad period.

I was just about to leave when my mum said "make sure you come straight back, Bella. There is a lot to be done before your brother gets here with his friend."

Oh yeah the snobby and stuffy law student, I thought.

"But mum, I'm meeting Alice and she is coming back with me, I really want to spend time with her." I knew I was begging.

Before my mum could say anything, my dad said "Come on now, Renee let her be child for once and let her have some time with Alice." He then looked at me and said "let's walk out together."

Once we were outside I looked at Charlie, gave him a kiss on his cheek and said "thanks so much, daddy."

"Anything for my singing Angel," he smiled.

I got into my 1953 Chevy Pick-up truck smiling and remembering how he started calling me his singing angel when I was 5 yrs old and I started singing in the church choir.

I waved bye to Charlie while I pulled out of the drive way. I drove slowly due to the ice on the road while I played with the radio looking for a good radio station. I finally found a station playing, 'My heart will go on', by Celine Dion which happens to be one of my favorite songs. I sang along while I drove to the diner.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you, go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on.._

Just when the song was finishing, I pulled into the diner. I could already see Alice sitting by the window drinking a glass of lemonade.

I turned the engine off, got out of the truck and went inside to see my best friend.

"Hi Pixie," I laughed.

Alice frowned, "Alright Belly bell," she giggled. Just then the waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Sandra and I will be your waitress, would you like to order?"

I looked at the menu and said that I would like a monster burger and a cherry coke. Alice ordered a salad. Sandra looked amused while writing down that order.

"I will be right back with those," she said.

Alice looked at me and squeaked. "I don't know how you can eat that and not gain weight, I mean gees Bell, you have to tell me your secret."

I smirked at her and told her that, I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones.

"So what do you have in that bag?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah," smirked Alice. "I got this outfit for you last week when I was shopping and I was thinking that today is the day to dress you up in it."

I grunted. "I think it will go to waste dressing me in it today, like I said, he's a snobby law student who thinks he is better than everyone else."

"Whatever Bell, I'm telling you now that I have a feeling that this guy is your soul mate."

I was about to answer her back when the door of the diner opened and in walked the most beautiful guy I have ever seen in my life.

His hair is a messy, unusual bronze shade and he has the most beautiful and expressive green eyes I have ever seen. He walked up to the counter as if he was on runaway and ordered a coffee to takeaway. While he waited he looked around the diner and his eyes fell on me. I just stared at him like an idiot, but I just couldn't look away. He then gave me a crooked smile, took his coffee and walked out of the diner. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

Alice was looking at me with a big grin on her face. "Ok," she smirked. "What the hell was that?"

I looked at her blushing tomato red. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said sheepishly.

Alice squealed, "YEAH RIGHT and I wear clothes from goodwill." She shuddered at the thought.

I'm gonna have to get my head together. According to Alice and my other best friend Rose, I'm just like an open book. A guy like that would never be interested in someone like me. He probably has a model girlfriend waiting for him. I was depressed at the thought.

"Come on pixie fairy, the sooner I get the groceries, the sooner you can play Bella Barbie," I groaned.

Alice brightened up at that thought and truth be told I would do anything to keep my mind off the Adonis model.

I went up to the counter and paid for my meal then we walked out to my truck. I looked around to see if he was still around but it seemed like he'd disappeared into thin air.

"Come on Bell, let's get the groceries and then go get you beautiful for your Mr right," Alice purred. I rolled my eyes thinking it is best not to argue with the pixie when she is in this mood.

I got into my old truck and told Alice to follow me in her canary yellow Porsche. 5 minutes later we pulled up outside of Thriftway and went in to get the stuff on the list. We then went up to the cashier, where a girl about a year older than me was on the checkout. Her tag said Jackie. She told me the total while she examined her nails making it known that she would prefer to be anywhere but here. I gave her the money, thanked her and left.

I climbed into my truck and motioned to Alice to follow me. 10 minutes later I pulled up outside my house. There was no cruiser or car in the driveway, so that means that mum is the only one home and Emmett and the law student aren't here yet.

I went in with Alice in tow, brought in the groceries and left them on the kitchen island while Alice went upstairs. Mum came in asking "where have you been?"

"I told you mum that I was gonna meet with Alice in the diner before I went to Thriftway." She just huffed at that and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"By the way mum, what time is Emmett and his roommate getting here?" She turned around and told me with a gleam in her eye that they will be here with in an hour, first they had to pick up Rose's little brother Jasper from the airport and then drop him off. Emmett was always a mommy's boy just like I was always a daddy's girl. I couldn't help thinking that even though I have known Rose for 4 years, she never mentioned having a younger brother.

I finished putting away the groceries then went upstairs to find Alice putting my outfit on the bed. She looked at me, "come on Bella, we only have 1 hour so relax and let me do my magic."

We went into the bathroom, and put a chair by the sink. "Come on now, sit!" She demanded. She then took out some Jojoba Oil which moisturizes your hair before shampooing it. I leaned back, closed my eyes and dreamed of the diner guy. His messy hair was just screaming for me to put my fingers through it. I dreamed that it was really him coming to spend thanksgiving with us instead of this snobby, stuffy law student.

Alice finished with my hair and then we went back into my bedroom where she dried and straightened it, leaving it to flow down my back.

"Come on Bell, get dressed!" She demanded. I looked at the clothes that she put out for me and I liked what I saw. A diamond embellished racer back top and pair of black super soft skinny leg Jeans. After I put them on, I have to admit that I look good. She then gave me a pair of Suede ankle boots. Thank goodness there are no heels.

"Wow, Alice I don't know what to say," giving Ali a hug. "It's just a pity that it's wasted on a stuffy and snobby law student." She was about to protest so I said, "yeah, yeah I know, he is my Mr right," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ha, Ha Bell, but when you meet him I will be right here telling you I told you so!" Alice protested.

"_Bella! Bella! _Come on down. Your brother and his friend are here," mum shouted up the stairs.

"Come on then Ali, let's get this over with so that I can be the one to tell you, I told you so." Alice just nodded smirking.

I went down stairs and the next thing I knew I was being given a bone breaking hug!

"Oh Belly boo, how I missed you," laughed Emmett.

"Emmy bear, Can. Not. Breathe," I protested. We then went into the living room where my mum and dad were talking to another guy. His back was turned to me.

"Hey Edward, this is my baby sister, Isabella." "Bella, I would like you to meet my roommate and best friend Edward Cullen." He turned around and all of a sudden I felt like all my breath had left my body as I looked into his green eyes.

Edward Cullen, the stuffy and snobby law student is in fact my Adonis model diner guy.

**I will be updating once a week. **

**Also show some love for some awesome stories**

**Me and Mr Cullen by Catastrophia**

**No ordinary proposal by twilover76**

**My Husband, Not Father by twistedsistersRB**

**A Little Too Much Too Late? by MrsK81**

**My facebook group for this story is **** groups/390719804296939/**

**Please review and let me know what you thinks so far.**


	3. Chapter 2

Following Your Dream

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

Chapter 2

November 2007

EPOV

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

I rushed to open my door to get to the phone before it cut off. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Eddie" I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Jane, what do you want?"

"Oh, come on Eddie," Jane purred. "I'm so lonely and I miss you. Why don't you come and be with me this weekend. I promise to make it worth your while."

"I can't Jane," I said. "I will be going away with Emmett this weekend but even if I wasn't going away I have told you that what we had was a onetime thing. I'm just not interested. Please don't call again!" I hung up with a sigh.

If there was one thing I could say about Jane Smith, it is that she didn't know the meaning of the word, No.

I just came to UW in September from Chicago. For as long as I could remember I wanted to be a lawyer. My father Carlisle wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor but at least he supports my decision. My mother Esme is an interior decorator and runs a very successful business.

I also love to play the piano and compose music. I was raised around money but I never cared about it much. I learned from experience to never trust women who are only interested in jumping into bed with you the first chance they get. All I want is to find a woman who can look beyond my looks and money and love me for me.

My roommate Emmett is the first true friend I have. He is so sincere. He found out the other day that I couldn't go home for thanksgiving due to the message my father left on the answering machine that he and my mom are going to Vermont for thanksgiving. So, he invited me to have thanksgiving with he and his family, his mom, dad and his baby sister, Isabella. He didn't go into much detail about her, only that she is in junior high and likes to sing. I'm looking forward to having a hassle free few days away from classes.

I heard a key turning in the lock and Emmett coming in the door.

"Hey mate, what is your cell phone doing turned off?" He asked as I turned it on.

"I'm sorry, but Jane tried ringing me so in the end I turned it off, but she ended up ringing the apartment."

Emmett and I have an apartment off campus. I don't know how I put up with him. He is a slob, and I'm a clean freak but he is not only my best friend but to me he is like my brother.

"Well just to let you know we will be leaving for Forks early tomorrow morning cause I have to pick up Rosie's brother from the airport."

"How early is early?" I asked

"7am, so please be ready in time."

"I will," I replied.

"Ok then, I'm going to grab a shower and then head on down to Denny's for a beer. Do you want to come?"

"No I'm good," I replied. "I have studying to do before we go tomorrow. Will you be seeing Rose tomorrow when you drop her brother off? Does she have any have any friends that she can set me up with?"

I have to admit even though Rose is gorgeous, she is a right bitch, but her heart is in the right place and I can see how much she loves Emmett.

"No can do bud," Emmett replied. Rosie's best friends are Alice Brandon and my baby sister Bella. I will kill you alive if you go near her. Besides they are both only 16 years old."

"Don't worry mate, she is your baby sister and you're my brother so that makes her my baby sister."

Emmett then went into the shower while I waited for my laptop to load up. I was half way through my course work when Emmett came out of his room grabbed his keys and left without a word. Besides he knew better then to interrupt me when I'm studying.

After 2 hours, I closed down my laptop, had a shower and put on my sweats and T-Shirt. I went out to the kitchen to pop some popcorn, grab a beer from the fridge and went into the living room. I put Mission Impossible on the DVD and went to lie down on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew is that the TV was turned off and it was 5am. Emmett must have come home and turned off the TV. I didn't see much point in going into bed because I would only be getting up again in an hour. So I started reading The Client by John Grisham. I always loved that book.

"Emmett came out at 6.15 am yawning. Is there any coffee in the pot, because I need a lot of it to wake me up?"

"Yeah, it is freshly brewed. I'm just gonna have a shower while you have your morning coffee. We all know the kind of crank pot you are when you go without your caffeine," I said.

I went into the bathroom and stripped off my sweatpants and put the water on hot. As soon as I was finished my shower I went into my room, threw on my jeans and Kings of Leon T - Shirt. There was nothing I could do with my hair. It was a mess any way and there was nothing I could do about it. I went out to the kitchen to find Emmett having his 2nd cup of coffee.

"Hey Rambo, are u ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, but first could you tell me what you think of this?" and he took out a small black box out of his pocket. I opened the box and saw a 14 Karat White Gold princess-cut diamond ring with 57 round stones surrounding the center stone. "I'm gonna propose to Rose over thanksgiving dinner."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, he said. I love her and I want her to be my wife. I can't live without her," he said.

"Well dude, good luck. I'm here for you every step of the way."

"Thanks mate. Are you ready to go?"

"Ok let's go," I said while we picked up our bags and locked the door. When we got in the elevator to go down, two other girls joined us. One of them came up to me.

"Hi handsome, would you like to join us in apartment 2 for some fun?" she purred. She was 5ft 11ins with long blonde silky hair. She had a fit figure and from the way she asked me it was obvious that she is used to getting what she wants. She adjusted her low cut top to show off her DD fake breasts. My jeans got incredibly tighter.

Well what would you expect from me, I'm a man.

"No thanks," I said "maybe some other time." She huffed as she got out of the elevator. She obviously was not used to being turned down.

We got into my black Volvo XC60 and headed to the airport. This car is my baby and I would never let anyone else drive it.

"So Emmett, what does Rose's brother look like?" I asked. Emmett answered that he is tall with blonde hair, blue eyes and that he is 16 years old. We got to the airport and found Jasper sitting at arrivals. Emmett was right, he is tall with honey blonde hair and is muscular but lean.

"Hi, are you Jasper Hale? Rose's brother?" Emmett asked.

Jasper looked at us and said quietly "yes I am."

"Well, I'm Emmett, Rose's boyfriend and this is Edward our chauffeur," he laughed. I scowled at Emmett and started talking to Jasper as I pulled out of the Airport.

"So Jasper, where are you flying in from and how come we never knew about you from Rose?"

"Well, I live in Texas and I haven't seen Rose since I was 10 years old which is nearly 7 years ago. We are only half brother and sister with the same father but not the same mother."

"So are there any cute girls in Forks?" Jasper asked.

Emmett answered, "Rose's best friends are Alice and Bella. They are 16 years old. I have no say over Alice, but Bella is my baby sister and she is too young to date."

Just then my mobile phone rang.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_

_Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Emmett looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Sex on fire, really Eddie?"

"Fuck you and answer the phone for me asshole," I said.

Emmett answered. "Hello? Oh hi Jane," he smirked. I rolled my eyes wondering what I can do to make her stop ringing me. Even if I changed my mobile number she still had my land line number.

Emmett was still talking to her saying that I was driving and then said that I will take her out when I got back after this weekend. I gave him my best death glare and pulled over and took the phone out of Emmett's hands.

"Jane!" I shouted into the phone. "I have told you that I am not interested. Not now, not ever."

"Oh but Eddie," she whined, "We are so good together. I will ring you after this weekend and prove it to you." Emmett was busting his balls laughing.

"I tell you what Jane, why don't you wait by the phone for me to ring you and then I will never have to see you."

I hung up, looking at Emmett.

"What the fuck, man? What are you trying to do to me? She is driving me insane and all you're doing is encouraging her!"

All he could do is laugh, so I looked back at Jasper and saw that he was laughing his head off as well.

"You guys suck!" I pouted.

I ignored them for the next 2 hours until I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

I noticed that Jasper fell asleep on the way and Emmett was sulking cause I wouldn't talk to him, but he perked up when he saw that we were coming into Forks.

Emmett took out his cell phone and rung Rose.

"Hi baby," he purred into the phone. "We will be pulling up in a few minutes."

He had a big goofy smile on his face as he spoke to her. He was still talking to her when I pulled up outside the house. I hardly turned off the engine when she came running out of the house.

"Emmy-bear," she giggled. "Oh how I missed you." The second Emmett was out of the car she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey sis," Jasper interrupted. "I haven't seen you in so long and already you forgot about me," he laughed.

Rose looked over at the brother she hasn't seen in nearly 7 years and started to cry.

"Jazz," she sobbed. She went over to give him a hug. "I can't believe it's you Jazz," she cried. All of sudden I felt like I was in the way of this reunion. So I decided to make myself scarce for a while.

"Em?" I asked. "Is there anywhere I can go for a while and leave you, Rose and Jasper catch up for a while," Emmett looked at me with gratitude and told me about a diner and also about First beach.

"Ok mate, I will be back in about an hour." He nodded his thanks.

I decided to grab a coffee to take away and then head down to First beach. I found the diner easy, I parked right next to a 1953 Chevy Pick-up truck, turned off the engine and walked into the diner.

I went over to the counter and ordered a white coffee with sugar and a chocolate mud cake to take away. I felt like there was someone watching me, so I looked around the diner. My eyes fell on a girl and I just couldn't think straight. She was beautiful, an absolute goddess. She had long silky mahogany hair right down her back. She was about five foot four inches tall with all the curves in the right places and chocolate brown eyes.

I stood there just getting lost in her eyes when she blushed and then looked away. That blush made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

I wanted to see that blush again so while I walked to the door I looked at her again. I caught her looking at me as well, so I gave her my crooked smile that I knew all the girls like. She didn't disappoint. She glowed a delicious red.

I wondered to myself how far her blush goes. Just the thought of that got me hard. It certainly is not a good day to have gone commando.

I walked out to my Volvo in a daze unable to get those chocolate brown eyes out of my mind. I'm such an idiot for walking out of that diner without going over to talk to her and getting her phone number. I'm determined to go back to that diner tomorrow to if she's there, talk to her and get her phone number.

I drove down to First beach and sat there in my car dreaming of what I could do to that chocolate eyed goddess if I ever saw her again. Suddenly I was as hard as a rock and my jeans where so tight. I knew that I couldn't take care of my problem here. There are people around and Emmett told me that his father is the chief of police. The last thing I need is to be introduced to his father for being arrested for indecent exposure.

I started thinking of things that could get rid of my erection. Think…. dead bunnies', gram and pop having sex. Nope did not work. Right, going to have to take out the big guns now….. Emmett's hairy white ass.

Yeah, that did it.

I pulled out my phone and texted Emmett.

_Are you ready to go yet? - E_

_Give me about 20 minutes if you know what I mean! - EM_

_I should have known! - E_

_I think I will go back to the diner to see if my dream girl is still there! - E_

_Wow dude, you don't play around long. I want details later! - EM_

I started the engineand headed back to the diner. I pulled up outside, got out and went in. The first thing I did was look around but my goddess was not here. I found an empty booth and sat down. A different waitress to the one I saw earlier came over.

"Hi, I'm Lauren and I will be your waitress," she purred while batting her eyelashes. I swear it sounded like a cat screeching. "I'll just have a coffee thanks," I answered.

"Well if there is _anything _I can get for you please let me know," she answered seductively. Gee, she couldn't be any more than 16. Jailbait, I thought.

"Lauren, could you tell me if you have seen a girl in here since you started working? She is petite with long brown hair and brown eyes."

Lauren looked at me as if I was crazy and asked, "What do you want with her?" I perked up.

"So do you know how I can find her?"

"No," she sneered, then walked away to get my coffee.

What a bitch, I thought. She is probably the skank of her school. I looked at my watch and went over to the counter and told her to cancel the coffee. I threw a $20 on the counter and said, "Use the change to put towards charm school, heaven knows you need it!" She huffed as she took the money.

As I walked out and got into the car I pulled out my phone to text Emmett.

_What are you up to? -E_

_Waiting for your lanky ass - EM_

_Be there in 5 - E_

I threw the phone onto the passenger seat as I started the engine. I couldn't help thinking that I hope Emmett's sister isn't like that Lauren girl. If she is then I am in for a one long weekend.

I pulled up outside of Rose's house and beeped the horn.

Emmett came out with Rose. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a bear hug and a big sloppy kiss. I rolled down my window and sang straight to him

_Why are we waiting?_

_Why can't we start changing?_

_Why are we waiting?_

_Always so frustrating_

_Why are we waiting?_

_We need rearranging_

_Why are we waiting?_

Emmett then looked at me with a frown and said, "Get a life Eddie boy." He then looked at Rose and said, "Eddie really needs to get laid."

"Oh fuck you," I told him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," as he got into the car.

I started up the engine and pulled out of the parking spot while Emmett shouted out to Rose that he would see her tomorrow for thanksgiving.

"So Ed, I take it that you didn't see your dream girl, cause if you did you wouldn't be acting like a douche."

"You know what you can do!" I snapped as I pulled up outside his parents' house. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. We went up to the door and Emmett led us in.

"Ma, Pa," he yelled. "I'm home!"

A guy in a police uniform came into the hall as soon as Emmett yelled.

"Hey son," he said. "Great to see ya." He pulled Emmett into a bear hug.

"Pa, this is my friend and roommate, Edward Cullen. Ed, this is my pa, Charlie Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan," I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Edward, and please call me Charlie."

"Ma, where are you?" Emmett called. Out came a woman in her late 30's and hugged Emmett. "Ma, this is Edward Cullen. Ed, this is my Ma, Renee Swan."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan," I said.

She looked at me up and down with a grin and said, "Please call me Renee," shaking my hand.

"Hey Ma, where is Belly- boo?"

"She's upstairs with her friend," she replied rolling her eyes.

I don't know what it was, but there was something not right when she mentioned her daughter.

She went to the stairs and yelled "_Bella, Bella, _come on down. Your brother and his friend are here!"

I was chatting to her dad when I heard someone coming down the stairs and next thing I knew Emmett ran over to her laughing.

"Oh Belly boo, how I missed you."

"Emmy bear, Can. Not. Breath," she giggled.

"Come on, there is someone I'd like you to meet," he said coming in from the hall.

"Hey Edward, this is my baby sister, Isabella. Bella, I would like you to meet my roommate and best friend Edward Cullen."

I turned around and for the first time in god knows how long, I was speechless. All I could think was….

_No_, _No_, _Nooooo!_ This can't be happening.

The 16 year old girl, Emmett's baby sister that is standing right in front of me is the girl from the diner, the girl of my dreams. She looks even more beautiful than she did in the diner. Her long silky mahogany hair hung right down her back. Her lips were full and pouty and just begging to be kissed. She looked at me, looking straight into my eyes, while I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

She blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

Instant boner!

_I am so fucked._

**This story will mainly be in BPOV because this is her story but I will be throwing in some chapters in EPOV**

**See you next week.**

**My facebook group for this story is **

** groups/390719804296939**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 3

Following your dream

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"I uh... uh, I, uh... I Um...yeah...nice to meet you Bella," Edward stammered as he tugged at his hair. All I could do was stare at him like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." I love the way his name sounded on my tongue. I looked back at Alice pleading with my eyes for her to help me.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "Bella, could you help me with my trig homework upstairs?"

I was just about to follow her upstairs when my mother said, "Bella, I need for you to start dinner and your brother just got here so don't you want to talk to him?"

I looked over and I couldn't help noticing that Edward was sitting on the couch looking so sexy. I knew that if I didn't leave the room I would end up jumping his bones. He looked over to me and I looked into his eyes and suddenly I was lost.

Alice then cleared her throat and told my mum that we would only be 20 minutes and that she would help me with the dinner. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

She dragged me into my bedroom, I closed and locked the door and started banging the back of my head on the door.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, _Oh my gooooddddd!"_

Alice just looked at me with a smug look on her face.

"I take it you like the snobby and stuffy law student," she smirked. I then gave her the stink eye.

"Oh Ali, if you say I told you so then I will take scissors to your credit cards," I laughed. "But seriously I don't think I will be able to have a conversation without blushing or being tongue tied. I guess I better go down and make a start with dinner. You miss pixie are helping me." I smirked.

We then went down stairs and went into the kitchen. I saw Edward take a drink of water out of the bottle. Oh how I wish that my lips were where that bottle is now.

He then turned to look at me and gave me that crooked smile. Oh I really need to change my panties now. I don't know how I'm going to get through dinner.

"So Bella," Edward asked me. "What do you like to do besides go to school?"

I took the steaks out of the fridge and started peeling the potatoes.

"Well, I help my mother out around the house but really, I like to sing. When I sing I feel like I make other people happy," I said.

Edward then looked into my eyes and asked. "Will you sing to me sometime? I'd say you have a beautiful voice." I blushed as he continued. "A beautiful voice for a beautiful girl." His face went as red as a tomato and then left the kitchen.

I just stood there shocked. Did he really just call me beautiful? I looked at the pixie and asked, "What on earth was that?"

She just looked at me and said all smug, "I think he has it just as bad as you do."

"No way, it was just the slip of the tongue," I said back to her while I continued with dinner. I cut up the vegetables while I put the steaks on to the grill.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," she said smirking. "You know best."

I looked at her and asked, "Will you please help me finish dinner so that we can eat today? Or go in and set the table."

"Ok then," Alice said.

I started singing while I was mashing the potatoes.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes _

"I knew that you would be a beautiful singer," Edward interrupted. "I think you could go far. You have the full package. You're beautiful inside and outside and you have a voice that all women can only dream about."

I'm totally speechless. I can't believe that this gorgeous man would find me beautiful. I'm nothing special. I was about to tell him that when my father interrupted. "If you think she is singing beautifully now then wait until you hear her in church tomorrow. That's if you will be joining myself, Renee, Emmett and my singing angel here?" He said with pride.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and said, "Singing angel? That name is very fitting for you Bella." He said.

I looked at the both of them and said, "Well if you are both finished then you may as well go sit at the table because dinner is ready." Alice came in and helped me with the food. Once all the food was on the table everyone came running in and sat down at the table.

Emmett started eating as if he never had a meal before in his life.

I looked around the table and noticed that Edward was looking straight at me. I blushed and bit down on my bottom lip just like every time I felt self-conscious. All of a sudden Edward looked very uncomfortable. I couldn't help noticing that he had a major woody.

Alice kept looking between me and Edward with an amusing look on her face, but Emmett just watched Edward with a scowl on his face. I was suddenly saved by my cell phone ringing,

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I gave Alice the stink eye as soon as I heard the ring tone. All the little pixie could do was giggle at me. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Rose calling.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hi there, what are you up to?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much, would you like to come over tonight for a girls night with Alice and I?" I asked. Rose then started getting all excited asking what she should bring over so in the end I just handed her over to Alice so that they could arrange it all.

Once I gave the phone to Alice I looked to my mother and said that Rose was coming over. "So mum, would it be ok if Rose and Alice stayed tonight?" I asked. Emmett was getting all excited at the thought of Rose staying overnight.

She looked at me and then said, "I would prefer if they didn't. There is too much to be done for thanksgiving tomorrow," she said smugly. I just don't know what her problem is but sometimes I think that she just doesn't want me to have some fun.

I was just about to say this when my dad said, "Renee, she is just a normal teenage girl. She should be allowed to have her friends over, so I am putting my foot down and saying that she is welcome to have Rose and Alice here to stay overnight."

Mum knew never to go against my dad so she gave a thin smile and nodded. Emmett was glowing with excitement over the fact that Rose was staying the night but Edward just looked at Renee with disgust in his eyes.

I turned and told Alice to tell Rose to bring her pj's with her cause it is going to be an overnight.

Emmett then looked at Edward and said, "Why don't we invite Jasper over for a guy's night?" He asked. Edward nodded ok.

Alice finally got off the phone and said that she had to run home to get a few things for the night.

"Ok then I will see you later," I told her.

She said, "Ok."

I cleared the table, washed the pots and pans and loaded the dishwasher. When I was finished, I then went upstairs to my room to prepare for the night ahead.

EPOV

I can't believe the way Renee treats her own daughter. It is obvious with the way she treats her she looks down on her. Why? I don't know. Bella is worth a million of her. She is beautiful and I can see that she likes to think the best in people.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, _I thought dreamily. Even the thought of her and her red glow makes my heart race. I shouldn't feel this way. I mean she is only 16 years old and a junior in high school. I know it is impossible but something tells me that this is the girl I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. If Emmett knew that I was thinking about his baby sister this way he would castrate me. I know that I have only known her for a few hours but I really believe that I could fall in love with her.

Everything about her is pure and innocent. You could hear it in her voice. When I heard her singing in the kitchen today I swear I've never heard anything so beautiful. When she said that when she sings she feels like she can make other people happy I totally agree with her. I truly believe she is wasting her life and talent if she stays here especially having Renee for a mother. I think that she should get out of Forks when she is finished school and share her voice with the world.

I knew then and there that I will always be there for her and help her along her way in life.

BPOV

As soon as I got to my room I looked at my comfortable sweats and t-shirt I usually wear going to bed. I threw them aside and picked up my cell phone to ring Rose. She answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hi bells, she said into the phone."

"Rose, I need your help," I begged. "I promise to explain it all later, but will you please give me a loan of your Dreamy Satin Pajama's that you bought 2 weeks ago?"

"_Bella," _she squeaked. "The tags are still on those. I didn't wear them yet."

"Rose, please, please, with Emmett on top," I begged.

"Bells what has gotten into you?" She asked. "OK then, but you better tell me what this is about when I get over there."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so, so much. I will see you when you get over here." I hung up. I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do, but I want Edward to see me in anything other than sweats and a t - shirt for bed.

I then got up, stripped, threw on my bathrobe. Just when I went to grab my shampoo and body wash there was a knock on my bedroom door and Emmett stuck his head in and asked, "Is it OK if I come in?"

"Yeah sure Emmy - bear," I said.

He came over and sat at the edge of my bed and asked. "So, what is going on between you and Edward?"

I suddenly forgot to breathe. Did Emmett notice my attraction for him?

"N-No-Nothing," I stammered. "What makes you ask that?"

He looked at me and said, "I see the way you're looking at him belly-boo but please remember he is 19 years old and he is pretty much with a different woman every weekend. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Don't get me wrong. Edward is a great guy and he is my best friend but you are my baby sister and I love you, so if he tries anything with you then I will have no choice but to kick his butt."

I laughed at the thought. "I will keep that in mind," I told him, "But right now I need to take a shower before the girls come over."

"Ok belly-boo, I get the message," Emmett smirked. He turned around and left the room. I got the rest of my toiletries and went into the bathroom, turned the water to hot and got into the shower. When I was finished I got out and threw on my bathrobe.

It was great timing when I heard my mom shout up the stairs.

"_Bella, Bella!_" She yelled. "Your friends are here."

"Send them up," I yelled back.

I then heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and in walked Alice and Rose. I looked at them smiling and Alice started nudging at Rose.

Rose came over and sat on the bed. "Ok Bells, spill the beans! Why are you so desperate to borrow my Pj's?"

Alice then looked at Rose. "Give me a look at these Pajamas."

Rose took the pajamas out of her bag and showed them to Alice. They really are nice Pj's. They are lavender mist satin, full-length pants and a cami-style top that have a delicate floral paisley print with matching embroidery on top and a knot that finishes the wide shoulder straps.

Alice then looked at me and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Bella? The Bella I know enjoys being comfortable in her sweats and T - Shirt. Is this anything to do with a certain hot law student?"

Rose nearly choked when Alice asked that.

"_EDWARD_?" She squeaked. I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

"Bella? You do know that he is a complete man - whore, don't you? Not to mention that you're only 16 and he is 19 and on top of that it will be a cold day in hell if Emmett ever let him anywhere near you."

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say Rose. Why don't the 3 of us just get changed," I said while I went over and took out my bra and panties that Alice bought me from Victoria's Secret and still had the tags on them. I turned around to see that Rose and Alice were staring at me as if I grew an extra head.

"_What_?"

Rose was the first one to start talking. "OMG, she's serious. She's pulling out the big guns now with the sexy underwear." I couldn't help but grin. Always wear sexy underwear if you want to feel sexy.

When I put on my underwear and Rose's Pajama's, Alice put my hair back in a French twist. We then went downstairs to get crisps, chocolate and sodas. As soon as we walked into the kitchen we saw Emmett, Edward and another guy I never met before. He was gorgeous with blonde honey hair and blue eyes but not as gorgeous as Edward. Rose then interrupted the staring.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my brother Jasper. Jasper this Emmett's sister Bella and our friend Alice."

Jasper looked at me and said, "It is nice to meet you, Bella."

He then looked from me to Alice and his eyes lit up. "How do you do ma-am?" He said turning on the southern charm.

I looked at Alice and for the first time in my life I saw her speechless. All they could do was stare at each other. Suddenly it was too quiet, so I looked at Edward and it was then that I noticed that he was staring at me, his eyes looked black. He then looked me up and down finally resting at my breasts.

Emmett then coughed and said "OK guys, let's go in to the sitting room and play call of duty on the X-box and leave the girls to do whatever girly thing it is that they do."

We then went upstairs to my room with our food and sat on my bed. Alice had this faraway look in her eyes and kept asking Rose about Jasper. She then suggested we play a game of truth or dare.

"Here are the rules," she said.

"If you refuse to do either a truth or dare, then you have to do a double on the next round."

I then asked Rose "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Rose.

I knew that Emmett and Rose like to have sex in public so I asked, "Where is the most public place that you and Emmett have had sex?"

Rose went red, "The windy house at last summer's 4th July Forks carnival." I giggled at the thought.

"Alice? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alice said.

"I dare you to wear a pair of my sweats and t- shirt for the night."

She looked at me in horror. "No way," she squealed.

I looked at her with a grin and said, "Ok then, it is double on the next round and trust me we won't go easy on you."

She huffed, "Ok then," as she changed into my yoga sweats and t-shirt. She then smirked, "Ok, it's my turn. Bella, truth or dare?"

I knew that I was pushing it, but I said, "Dare."

Alice's smirk got bigger. "I dare you to kiss Edward with tongue."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only did I never kiss a guy before, it would also be suicide to do it in front of Emmett. On the other hand my heart was beating out of my chest at the thought of my lips on Edward so I said "Ok then, let's do it..."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, "This I have to see, and I want to be a witness for Emmett when he murders Edward."

I walked down the stairs thinking I can't believe I am going to do this. As soon as we walked into the sitting room and saw all 3 guys sitting there playing on the X - box. Edward put his hands in the air shouting "I win I win!"

I was about to bolt for the bathroom when he looked up and looked at me. "Edward, can I talk to you for a minute out in the hall?"

Emmett looked very curious and Rose said "No way bells, it is either here or forfeit."

Edward looked at me with a confused look on his face. I went over to him and before I lost my nerve kissed him on his lips. They felt so soft so I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. There were so many sparks that it was like the fourth of July. Edward just stood there in shock as I pulled away.

Emmett's face was red with anger, Rose was smug, Alice just smirked and Jasper was looking everywhere but at the two of us.

Edward then shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze. He then took hold of my arm and took me out to the hall. He pinned me against the wall, "OK Bella, what in the bloody hell was that?"

I just couldn't thing straight so I just said two words, "A Dare," I said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me crestfallen. "So it isn't something you wanted then?"

"Yes, it was something I wanted and I can't deny that I like you, but you're my brother's best friend and besides it was my first kiss."

Edward put his hands through his hair and was pulling at it so hard I thought that he was going to pull it out by the chunks. "Did you feel it?" He asked. "The sparks between us?"

I looked at him and told him the truth. "Yes, I did but it is totally ridiculous." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why is it ridiculous? He asked

"Well, look at me and look at you." I said

He looked at me and said, "Yeah, so?" Shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I'm nothing special. All I am is a plain Jane and look at..." I didn't get a chance to finish as he smashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back as if my life depended on it. I opened my mouth to give him access and he deepened the kiss. Our tongues started dancing together. We were so lost in our kiss when we heard someone coughing and clearing their throat. We pulled away to see a set of eyes on us. We looked at each other and the only thing I could think of was..

_OH FUCK!_

Songs

Love story by taylor swift

Barbie girl by aqua

I will be updating once a week.

Please review and let me know what you thinks so far.

All reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter

you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/

or follow me on twitter at robsessed73

I am also on TWCs and AO3


	5. Chapter 4

Following Your Dream

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

Chapter 4

EPOV

_Oh Fuck_

We pulled away from each other, my lips tingling from the kiss and looked straight at Alice and Jasper. I then looked into Bella's deep chocolate brown eyes and for a second I forgot that we had an audience and that I was just caught making out with my best friend's 16 year old sister. I knew that I had no business kissing her the way I just did, but god forgive me, she's beautiful and I'm in big fat trouble.

"Um...yeah...I guess I will talk to you later," I stammered. Before anyone could say anything I ran into the sitting room. I knew that I made the wrong choice when I saw Emmett sitting there, his face red with anger.

Rose then got up and said, "Ok guys, I will leave you to it. Play nice," she smirked.

Emmett looked at me and asked "What the fuck are you thinking? Do you know how old she is?"

I looked at him sheepishly. "I don't know ok, Em. I don't know what I'm thinking, all I know is that she is your sister and that I really want to get to know her better."

Suddenly Emmett calmed down enough to talk to me rationally.

"Ed, not only are you my best friend but also like my brother, but Bella is my baby sister and she has her whole life ahead of her. Do you know that it's her dream to attend Julliard? That she has an excellent chance for a scholarship? She wants to be a singer. The world is out there waiting for her. If you gave her hopes of a relationship then she will want to stay here and give up her dreams. Is that what you want for her? Ed, put Bella's hopes and dreams before anything else. If you decide to have a relationship with my sister and she stays here to be with you then you will end up hating each other because all Bella ever talked about was getting out of Forks and seeing the world. Do the right thing Edward." Then he turned to follow Rose into the kitchen.

I know what I have to do. I would walk away and leave Bella to live her life but, I knew that I will always be there in the background if she ever needs me.

BPOV

Alice dragged me upstairs and as soon as we got to my room she turned to Jasper and said, "Sorry Jazz, girl talk." Without another word she closed my bedroom door and yelled, "SPILL THE BEANS, SWAN!"

I looked at her and asked innocently, "What do you want to know, Brandon?"

Just then Rose walked in. "I just left Emmett and Edward to have a little chat. It should be interesting."

Alice looked at Rose, "yeah ok yada yada yada."

Then they both looked at me. I looked back at them and asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Rose and Alice squealed together.

"Well, for one I've never felt this way about a guy and that kiss, all I can say is WOW! I know that I've never had anything to compare it to but I thought that it was fucking good."

Rose and Alice squealed again, "It looks like our little Bells is in love." I lay my head back on my bed and sighed dreamily. There were 3 things I knew there and then,

1, Everything about him is perfect, all the way down to the way he kisses.

2. I know that I wanted him to be my first everything.

3. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I then fell asleep dreaming of a beautiful bronze haired guy who has captured my heart.

EPOV

_Don't think I can't feel there's something wrong_

_You've been the sweetest part of my life so long_

_I look in your eyes, there's a distant light_

_And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight_

_This is getting serious_

_Are you thinking 'bout you or us_

_Don't say what you're about to say_

_Look back before you leave my life_

_Be sure before you close that door_

_Before you roll those dice_

_Baby think twice_

I woke up to sweetest singing voice I have ever heard. I then heard the shower going on while she continued singing. I got up while rubbing the sleep from my eyes to go closer to the bathroom door so that I could listen to Bella's singing. I have to admit that I've never heard a voice like that. She definitely has a rare, beautiful voice. I wish that I could share it with her but like Emmett said last night she needs to explore the world alone and I for one will not hold her back. Even if I never see her again I will cherish our kiss last night and find happiness in knowing that she is out there pursuing her dreams.

I was about to go back into the bedroom when the bathroom door opened and Bella walked out in nothing but a little towel. It was as if she was a walking wet dream.

She took one look at me and giggled, "Edward don't you even own a shirt?"

I took one look down and went bright red when I noticed that I was standing there in nothing but my boxers. I then said the first thing I could think of. "Err...is the bathroom free now?"

Before she could say another word I took a towel from the airing hot press and ran into the bathroom. What the hell? I thought. It is not as if any other women saw me in my boxers. I put the shower on high and stripped off my boxers. I got under the water and took my hard cock into my hands. I pumped it up and down thinking of Bella in that little white towel while she took me into her mouth.

_OOOOHHHHHH BBBBBBBeeeeeeeellllllaaa. Yes Bella, harder baby, Faster. Fuck fuck fuck. Yyyyyyyyyyeeeessssss!_

I came so hard against the tiles in the shower. It was then that I realized that I was falling for her hard and fast and knew that I had to get out of there. As soon as thanksgiving dinner is finished I'm going to have to tell Bella that I can never see her again and then go straight back to Seattle where I have to live without the girl that holds my heart.

BPOV

I went into my room and dried my hair while thinking of Edward in his boxers. That guy is seriously packing. I could easily see his erection, he has one huge cock. If he stayed there for a minute longer I would've pulled those boxers down and taken that bad boy into my mouth. I finished dressing myself in my blue church dress. I left Alice and Rose sleeping while I went downstairs to start breakfast. My mom and dad were already in the kitchen and my mom had a scowl on her face.

"Isabella, everyone will be up at any minute and there is no breakfast ready for anyone," she smirked.

Dad looked at her and said, "Will you ever lay off her, Renee? She is only a child and she has friends staying. She should relax and be a teenager."

Mum then huffed and left the kitchen. I looked at my dad and said, "Thanks daddy, are you hungry?" I asked in good humor.

He laughed, "Sure am my singing angel, but we have to be getting ready for church."

"Don't worry daddy, I'm already dressed and ready to go."

I then noticed Edward at the door in the kitchen with Alice. He looked at me and said, "Come on I will help with breakfast then at least we will have it done in twice the time."

Alice went to set the table while I started frying sausages and eggs. Edward made the toast and coffee. When everything was done we went in to sit down to breakfast. Rose and Emmett came down with a sleepy look on their face but Emmett perked up when he saw all the food… Typical.

EPOV

I'm in awe of Bella, I don't know how she does it with looking after her family and being a good friend. I can't wait to see her singing in Church. We were all sitting at the table enjoying breakfast until Renee started talking.

"Bella, I think it is best if you stay home from church this morning so that you can start on thanksgiving dinner," she said all smug.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Bella looked so heartbroken as she explained to her mother that she had to sing in church with the choir and that it was something that she always looked forward to doing.

Renee then looked at her daughter and said with a smirk. "I think the world can do without your singing for one day."

It was then that I knew. She is jealous of Bella's singing talent.

Her father then jumped in to the conversation and told Renee straight out that Bella was singing in the church and that is that. Rose then said that she and Alice would help with the dinner. Renee then saw that the whole table was team Bella, so she threw her napkin on the table and yelled FINE and stormed her way out of the kitchen.

Charlie looked around the table and laughed. "Well, there goes hurricane Renee," he said making light of the situation. He then changed the subject and asked what we all had planned for after thanksgiving dinner. I knew that this was the time to tell everyone.

"Well, I have to go back to Seattle this evening. Something suddenly came up," I told everyone. Emmett looked at me and nodded that he understood under the circumstances and I looked at Bella and she looked so sad. All I wanted to do was to hold her in my arms and tell her I wasn't going anywhere but I couldn't. We needed to kick this in the butt so that she could have a good life and follow her dreams.

"Well Edward, we will be sorry to see go so soon," Charlie said. "You will be welcome back here anytime."

I smiled at Charlie but on the inside my heart was breaking but I knew that this was for the best.

Bella then stood up and said, "Why don't we leave the dishes until after church otherwise we will be late."

Charlie then called Renee to tell her that we were leaving. Renee came down ready for church. When she saw the dirty breakfast dishes she got stuck into Bella asking her how she could go out knowing that there are dirty dishes just lying around on the table.

She only stopped when Charlie gave her the stink eye then said, "Renee, we all know that Bella only cooks to help you because you can't cook but the dishes are not her responsibility. So why don't you stay at home and do the dishes yourself for once."

Renee opened her mouth to object but Charlie was already half way out the door with the rest of us.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper went in Emmett's jeep and Bella, Charlie and I went in his cruiser.

When we got to church we all went to sit in the 3rd row with the exception of Bella who was up front with the choir. Just then, Reverend Weber started talking, but all I could think about is the fact that I was going to hear Bella singing soon. Just then the Reverend announced Bella and the choir. He stood aside and then Bella started singing.

_Ave Maria, Maria of whom I sing_

_We are asking you for mercy_

_For people who have already been waiting so long_

_Totally without hope_

_Totally without hope_

_See there, their unhappy lives_

_It hungers deep, from fear of death_

_Millions live here on the earth_

_Still yet, in greatest need_

I swear I never heard anything like it before in my life. She sang like an angel.

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria, Saint Maria_

_Hear my prayers Maria_

_Where much suffering has already occurred_

_Why always does more hurt follow more hurt_

_Let the people have faith again_

_Let them understand and forgive_

_Then all peoples could become friends_

_And all the races could be brothers_

_Ave Maria_

She finished but I knew that I would hear her voice in my head for the rest of my life. Everything about her is so beautiful and pure. Her talent is just like my feelings for her. They will never end.

We were both silent going back to Bella's house. I knew that when I tell her that we can never be together will be the hardest thing that I will ever do. We all walked into Charlie's house together and we were surprised to find the breakfast dishes still on the table and Renee reading a magazine on the couch. Charlie went over to Renee and shook her, yelling at her at the same time.

"What the hell is your problem, Renee?"

His face was red with the anger and you could see the vein in his forehead popping. Emmett told me once that, that was a bad sign. I just hope that I never get on the wrong side of Charlie Swan.

Renee looked at her husband sheepishly and said, "I don't know how to work the dishwasher."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even if she couldn't work the dishwasher she could of cleared the table and stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. By the look on Charlie's face he agreed with me completely.

Before he could say anything else Renee then said, "I have to pay a visit to Louise Stanley about Forks kindergarten school so I won't be back until dinner." She went to leave until Charlie stopped her.

"Well Renee, if it is so important to go now before you can do the dishes, then it is important enough for you to stay there while we are having dinner. I'm sure Louise Stanley can set another place for you to have dinner there."

Renee looked like she was ready to murder someone and I will never forget the look she gave Bella. Bella looked like she was near tears. She then stormed out of the house in a temper.

I went over to Bella and put my arm around her shoulders. "Come on sweet angel. We will all help with the cleaning and making dinner."

She looked up at me with those chocolate eyes that I love and whimpered, "Thanks."

We had the house clean in record time, then the girls shooed us out of the kitchen so that they could start thanksgiving dinner. I knew that it would take at least 3 hours for the turkey to cook so I went and sat down with Charlie, Emmett and Jasper to watch the football.

Charlie then looked at me and asked me, "So Edward, what is going on between you and my singing angel?" I forgot to breathe and Emmett had a big smirk on his face.

I looked at Charlie and said, "Charlie, there is nothing going on between me and your daughter. I like her, but as a baby sister."

I hope he couldn't see through my lies. As much as I would love to say that, I think your daughter is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, and would like nothing more than to be her boyfriend and someday her husband, I couldn't for 2 reasons.

1. I promised myself to leave her go so that she could live her dreams and

2. Charlie had a gun (need I say more)

Charlie looked at me and said, "OK then, that's good to know."

Then he turned his attention to the football. Two games later Bella called us to dinner. We all sat at the table and went around the table to say what we were thankful for.

Charlie said, "I am thankful for my son who is doing well in UW and to my lovely daughter who is my singing angel, who continues to share the gift of her singing with me every day."

Emmett was next, he looked so nervous all of a sudden, and then I remembered a conversation we had on the way here. I can't believe that he is going to do it now.

He then looked up and said, "It all depends on Rose if I am thankful or not." He then got up and walked over to Rose and went down on one knee and took out a small black box

"_Rosie. I love you, you're my whole life, My other half. You keep me grounded, you make me so happy. All I want to do is make you as happy as you make me. I want to spend eternity at your side as your friend, your lover, and your husband. Will you marry me?"_

He then opened the box.

Rose looked at Emmett with tears in her eyes and yelled, "YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

He then slipped on the 14 Karat White Gold princess-cut diamond ring onto her third finger and kissed her hard. Rose then went over to Bella, she pummeled her with a

tight hug.

"We're going to be SISTERS!" she yelled. They both started crying while hugging each other.

Emmett then went back over to his chair and said, "I'm thankful that Rosie, the love of my life is going to be my wife."

We all then said in turn what we were thankful for and then enjoyed the dinner.

Once dinner was finished I helped Bella clear the table.

I then went over to Bella and said, "I'm going to have to leave for Seattle soon. My bags are already in the car. Can you come for a walk with me before I go?"

She looked at me and nodded yes. She put on her coat and we left to go for a walk in the woods.

She looked at me with so much trust in her eyes that I nearly broke down. I knew that if I didn't do this now then I wouldn't do it at all.

"Bella, first I want to say I'm sorry for that kiss last night. It was a mistake and it never should have happened." I couldn't look her in the eyes and see the hurt there, even though my heart was breaking. I just have to remind myself that I'm doing this for her so that she can do everything that she ever wanted. I refuse to hold her back.

"Emmett is my best friend, and to me he is my brother so that would make you my baby sister."

I then looked at her and saw her eyes where full of tears and sorrow.

"Edward is it because of my age? There is only 3 years between us."

I could see that she wasn't going to give up easily so I knew what I had to do, even though it would nearly kill me to do it.

"Bella, I just don't see you that way. I don't want you. You're just not girlfriend material."

She looked into my eyes with those chocolate brown eyes that I love.

"Y-Yo-You don't want me?"

It took every inch of my self control to not pull her into my arms and tell her that it was all a lie and that I love her because I really do. Instead I gave her a one word answer.

"No."

She then looked at me with such sadness and said, "Then that changes things."

"Bella, will you promise me one thing?" She nodded her head yes. "If you ever need anything, a friend or a shoulder to cry on, then please come to me?"

She looked at me and just walked away. I then walked after her and went into the house to say good bye to everyone. Bella went in and ran to her room. Rose and Alice looked at me and I told them to go to her because she will need them. They then followed her.

I then went to get into the car when Emmett came up to me and said, "I take it that you let her go?"

I looked at him and said the only thing I could. "Please look after her for me Em." He nodded yes and I got into the car and started the engine. I then looked up at her window and said, "Be safe my angel. I will always love you."

I drove out of Forks away from my heart, my love.

receive a teaser for the next chapter

**Songs**

**Think Twice by Celine Dion**

**Ave Maria**

**I will be updating once a week.**

**Please review and let me know what you thinks so far.**

**All reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. **

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

Following your dream

Chapter 5

_Present - June 2012_

BPOV

Here I am sitting in the court room with Edward standing trial for the murder of my manager James Hunter. I am so nervous and so scared.

_The Marshall – "All rise and give your attention. The honorable Justices of the state criminal court."_

Everyone stood up as the Judge Aro Volturi came into the courtroom

_The Marshall - "This Court is now in session."_

_Judge Aro Volturi – "Please be seated." "Is the counsel for the defendant ready?"_

Edward stood up and said, "Yes, your honor," and sat down again

_Judge Aro Volturi – "Is the prosecutor ready?"_

The prosecutor Sam Murphy stood. "Yes, your honor."

_Judge Aro Volturi – "Miss Isabella Marie Swan is on trial for first degree murder of Mr James Hunter. How does the defendant plea?"_

Edward stood up and said, "Not guilty, your honor."

_Judge Aro Volturi – "Very well, this court will commence tomorrow morning at 9am. I will listen to your opening argument then."_

_The Marshall – "All rise."_

While the Judge left, I looked around and saw that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are here supporting me, I then thought about my father and around the time that my life changed forever.

_May 2008_

BPOV

I woke up to a sunny day in Seattle, but today was not just any other day, today was Rose's and Emmett's wedding day. I'm excited and nervous about today. Excited because I'm the maid of honor for my best friend and nervous because Edward is the best man and I just can't avoid him any longer. After he left last November, I threw myself into my singing and school work and I finally feel like I'm getting myself together, so I hope that when I see him today that it won't be like two steps forward and four steps backwards. All of a sudden Rose came storming into my room.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY WOOHOO," she yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh at her when she's like this. It was 8.30 am and we were staying in the Fairmont Olympic Hotel where the wedding reception is. The only person we are missing now is ...I think I thought to soon. As I thought in came the hyper little pixie.

"Hey bitches we have a lot to do and very little time to do it. We have an appointment for a mani and pedi and there will be someone here to do our hair and makeup at 11.30 am. So let's go."

I put on my sweats and we went down to the hotel spa where there were three tables waiting for us, and in walked three guys.

"Hi ladies, Is this the Hale/Swan wedding bridal party?" All three of us nodded our heads yes.

"Ok then, my name is Tyler, this is my boyfriend Gabe and his brother Steve. Now which one is the beautiful bride?"

Rose put her hand up. "That would be me, I'm Rose, this is my maid of honor and future sister in-law, Isabella Swan and little miss hyper here is the bridesmaid, Alice."

Gabe came over. "All three of you are already beautiful, but let's make you stunning."

Gabe started on me while Tyler was working on Rose and Steve was working on Alice.

Gabe started talking. "I have to admit there are some gorgeous hunks going to be at this wedding. I saw the best man and I think he is one fine specimen of a man. You being the maid of honor will be having one wild time with that man later. If I didn't love my Tyler so much I would go after him myself. He is just too yummy for words."

I didn't know what to say, so I just let him talk away. I already have to face the fact that I will be seeing him at the wedding which is something I don't want to think about. When he left me on thanksgiving, he left me hurt and broken. He was not only my first kiss but he is my first love. He was and is everything to me.

Gabe finished with me the same time Tyler finished with Rose and at the same time Steve finished with Alice. Gabe winked at me and said, "If you want, send the best man my way then I will get rid of Tyler for an hour or two."

I laughed while I gave him a hug and whispered, "I might just do that."

Just thinking about seeing Edward again makes me scared and nervous. I just have to remember what Alice told me after he left on thanksgiving to keep me calm,

_Flashback.._

_I was lying down on my bed with my old Tenderheart CareBear held tightly into my chest while the tears fell from my eyes. It has been 3 days 5 hours and 14 minutes since Edward left, but who is counting. _

_I barely heard Alice walking in, but she did and sat next to me on the bed. "Bella, you have to come join the land of the living."_

_I looked at her with big red puffy eyes. "Ali, what am I going to do? I only knew him for 2 days but it felt like forever and he doesn't want me." _

_Alice looked at me. "Bells, I don't know what made him say what he said, but I can't believe that he meant it. He is the one for you, you both belong together. Don't ask me how I know, but I just do and I truly believe that you will find a way to be together again. You both are meant to be."_

_I looked at my best friend and gave her a small smile, "Thanks Ali, can you give me a few minutes?" She nodded and left the room. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. _

_I thought about what Alice said_

"_I hope you are right Ali," I whispered to myself._

_End Flashback_

When we got back to Rose's suite, she got the bottle of crystal that was chilling away, popped it open and filled up three champagne glasses and said, "I would like to toast and drink to my little helpers who kept my head above water while I was planning this wedding." The three of us clicked glasses and drank.

Rose looked at me with such sadness. "Bella, there is something you should know. I can't leave you unprepared."

I went over to her and put my arms around her and said, "Whatever you have to say to me can't be that bad."

She then said the last thing I wanted to hear. "Edward is bringing his girlfriend to the wedding today."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to throw up.

I looked at Rose with fury and anger. "You are just telling me now, four hours before I see him, knowing that we'll be shoved together because I'm the maid of honor and him being the best man. Couldn't you have warned me about this a few days ago so that I would be better prepared?" I was shaking.

It takes a lot out of me to lose my temper, but darn it I was ready to lose it now.

I looked between Alice and Rose and told them, "I can't be here right now."

I stood up to leave when Alice stopped me. "Daphne and Anne will be here any minute to do our hair and make-up."

I looked at Alice and said, "Fuck the hair and make-up, fuck this wedding, fuck Edward and his whore and fuck you!" I stormed out.

I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew that I had to get away. After everything Alice told me I held on to the hope that myself and Edward would get together, but the fact that he has a girlfriend and that he is bringing her to my brother's wedding just proves that he doesn't think of me that way, and just like that my heart broke all over again.

I looked down and noticed that I was still in my sweats, and slippers. I ran to room 515 where my father and mother are staying. I went to knock on the door when I saw my dad coming up the corridor.

He stopped when he saw me and asked, "What is wrong with you my singing angel? Shouldn't you be with Alice and Rose?"

I looked at my dad with tears in my eyes. "Daddy, where is mom?"

"She is with Maureen Hale, you know the mother of the bride and mother of the groom thought that they should get ready together," he laughed. "Let's go inside and talk and you can tell me what is wrong."

My dad knew about Edward, well not everything, he just thinks that I have a crush on him and that Edward let me down easy.

"Daddy, did you know that Edward is bringing his girlfriend to the wedding?"

He looked at me sheepishly, "Yes I knew. Is that what is wrong?"

I then told him what I said to Alice and Rose. When I finished I said, "I feel so guilty now daddy but I am so hurt. I wish that Rose told me this earlier."

"Don't blame Rose for this baby girl. She loves you like a sister. I know that you are hurt and want to scream, but remember this, crushes and first love can come and go but Rose and Alice will always be there for you."

I smiled at my dad, "Thanks daddy. I'll go back and not let this bother me." Easier said than done, I thought but I will do it for Rose.

I left dad's room and went back to Rose's suite. When I walked in I was welcomed by an upset Rose and Alice, a confused Maureen Hale and a furious Renee.

She came over to me and grabbed my arm. "You just had to be selfish. You couldn't let Rose have her day. You just had to make it all about you, well guess what, not everything is about you, I think it is best for you to go home!" Renee screamed with venom.

"NO!" Rose looked at me and whimpered, "Bella is my best friend and my sister so she is staying." I ran over to her, hugged her while saying sorry over and over again.

Renee came over then and hugged Rose and told her that it was her special day and whatever she wanted goes.

Then she came over to me and it was as if she was going to give me a hug to, instead she whispered, "You are a selfish brat Isabella, someday everyone including your father is going to see it." She then walked out of the room with Rose's mom.

I turned to Rose with tears in my eyes.

"Rose I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I really was a brat. I just got upset when you told me about...him and her. I didn't even want to think his name let alone say it. I love you Rosie. Please say you forgive me."

Rose looked at me with such sadness. "I know that you had your hopes up and how much he means to you. I love you Bell and of course I forgive you. You're my sister and best friend and I'm here for you."

We cried in each other's arms and then Rose pulled away. "We rang Daphne and Anne and told them to hold off coming up until I said so. I wasn't about to start getting ready until you came back." She then picked up the phone to ring the two hair and make-up artists and let them know that they could now come up.

Alice then came over to me, "Bell's, are you ok?"

I looked up at the pixie and nodded not trusting myself to speak.

She then looked to me and said, "I just want you to know that Edward..." I put my hand up to stop her before she could continue.

"Ali, I really don't want to talk about it right now. All I want to do is put today behind me and get on with my life."

Just then, in walked Daphne and Anne to do our hair and make-up. Daphne started on Rose first while Anne started on me. Daphne did Rose's hair in swirly locks pinned up on side with a bouncy top. Anne did my hair in a curly, ponytail resting on side with slanting bangs. When Anne was finished with me she worked on Alice.

When they finished they left so that we could get dressed. Alice and I put on our bridesmaid dresses. They were A-line Princess Strapless Knee-length Satin dresses. Mine is blue and Alice's is peach. I loved the way the dress felt on. Once we were ready we went to help Rose with her dress.

I looked at her and she looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

I went over to her and asked, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Rose looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella, I'm scared," she admitted. "What if down the line Emmett finds someone else? I can't lose him."

I looked into Rose's eyes and told her with sincerity, "Rosie, Emmett loves you. You both are two halves of a whole. You belong together."

"But..." Rose interrupted.

"No buts Rose," I said. "Do you love Emmett?"

"Yes," Rose said with a smile in her face.

I continued with the questions. "Do you want to marry my brother and ride off in the sunset with him?"

"Yes," Rose giggled.

"Well that is all that matters so let's get you into your wedding dress and married to my big-bear of a brother." I then topped up her make-up and got her wedding dress.

It is beautiful. It is a unique design off the floor-length wedding gown. It's strapless & backless. And has embroidery at the chest & a sweeping train. The stylish & fashionable sheath gown is designed with two side wings which make you a pretty angel.

Once we had the dress on her, there was a knock on the door and in walked Mrs. Hale and Renee.

Her mother went over to her. "Oh, my baby girl, you look so beautiful." She had tears running down her face. "Shit, my mascara."

Alice handed her a handkerchief so that she could dry her eyes but it was too late. Her make-up was all smudged. I brought over my make-up bag and fixed her up.

She hugged me, "You are a god send. I think Rose would be lost without you by her side today."

I smiled back and returned the hug. I saw my mother giving me the stink eye. She then smirked

"Bella, have you met Tanya yet? She is Edward's girlfriend and from the look of it the way those two are together there is going to be another wedding in the near future. Such a lovely girl. Every mothers dream," she said all smug.

I couldn't believe that she was saying this after what happened earlier and knowing how I felt about Edward.

I got up. "Excuse me," I said and ran for the bathroom.

Alice followed me. "Bells calm down, your hyperventilating. Just take deep breaths."

I looked at Alice, "Why Ali? Why is she doing this to me?"

"I don't know Bell, but I do know one thing. You are going to go in there with your chin up and all calm and we are going to get Rose married to your brother so that the two of you can be sisters."

I smiled at her. She always knew how to calm me down. I took a few deep breaths and walked back into the room. Thankfully Maureen Hale and Renee were gone.

I went over to Rose, picked up her flowers from the chair, handed them to her and said, "Let's get you married," I said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Bell, thanks for everything that you do and remember we are all there for you."

I nodded as we left to go down to the car to take us to Mars Hill Church.

When we got there I don't know who was more nervous. Me, when I see Edward or Rose when she gets married.

.

.

.

Fyd

"Rose, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Bell this is it. I'm getting married."

"I'm so happy for you Rose. I love you. You are my best friend and when this is over with you will be my sister."

_Knock, Knock_

In walked Rose's father Alan Hale. "Is everything alright in here?"

Rose looked at him with adoring eyes and said, "Yes daddy, everything is fine."

He laughed. Well there is a Swan out there who is going crazy with nervousness. So let's go."

We then heard the music, 'Groovy kind of love' playing.

Alice started walking down the aisle first

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do _

_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue _

_When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat _

_I can hear you breathing in my ear _

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love _

It was then my turn to go, my heart was in my mouth

_Any time you want to, you can turn me on to _

_Anything you want to, any time at all _

_When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver _

_Can't control the quivering inside _

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love_

I looked ahead and then I saw him in his two button tuxedo with pleated pants and a matching five button vest the same as Emmett. His hair was wild and as I walked he looked at me with Love, passion, anger, disbelief, fear, want, need, desperation, fire. I just wanted to turn around and run back up the aisle.

The music then switched over to the wedding march and I saw Rose walking with her father. She was glowing. She truly is a beautiful bride and I looked over at Emmett and he had tears in his eyes with his hand on his heart as if it was going burst out of his body.

She finally Joined Emmett and walked over to Reverend Webber.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered together to celebrate this union of two souls. Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

Rose's father stood, "Her mother and I do." He then gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and sat down again.

Emmett and Rosalie, are two people who are destined for each other.

I looked over at Edward and I saw that he was looking at me with such love and sadness in his eyes. We were so busy looking at each other that we missed what was being said. I went into a daydream where it was Edward and I getting married and we were going to be together forever.

I snapped out of my dream when Alice was poking at me. She said one word, "Ring" and then pointed at the Reverend. Emmett looked amused and Rose looked like she was going to start laughing.

I blushed so red that I'm sure it made me look like a tomato. I handed over the ring for Rose to give to Emmett. Then Edward gave Emmett Rose's ring. It is beautiful. It's an 18k white gold three row diamond ring set with 66 round brilliant cut diamonds.

Reverend Webber then spoke. "The bride and groom have decided to say their own vows."

_Emmett : "_I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own."

"I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy, strength, and imagination to our relationship. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how."

_Rose : "_I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Reverend Webber spoke, "Rosalie and Emmett have accepted each other in marriage. They are now Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Rose gave a little giggle when Emmett pressed his lips to her. It was so loving and gentle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan."

They started to walk up the aisle. I followed and was joined by Edward, then Alice with Jasper.

Edward looked at me and whispered, "You look beautiful Bella, really stunning."

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded. We finally got out of the church and I went over and hugged Emmett.

"Oh Emmy - Bear, I'm so happy for you."

He looked at me and then to Rose. "Belly boo, I really want to talk to you, could you spare me some time before Rose and I go to Paris tomorrow?"

"Yes of course, but right now I think you better go over to your wife, she misses you," I said with a grin.

He then ran over to her.

I looked over at my mother and saw that she was talking to Phil Thomas who works with my dad.

Thinking about my dad, I haven't seen him yet.

"_Bella?" _

I turned around to see Edward. "Hi Edward, how are you?"

"I've been better, I need to talk to you. It's just...well...the way we left things on thanksgiving, I just want you to understand that, that wasn't me and I want to make things right."

"Well..em,"

"I need you to look into my eyes so that you know that I'm telling you the truth."

I looked at him and asked, "Edward, what are you trying to say?"

He looked at me.

"Bella, I Lo..."

"BELLA!" Emmett came running over to me.

"Bells, we have to go."

"Emmett, what's wrong?"

The next words changed my life.

"It's dad."… "He's dead."

Then everything went black.

**see you next week.**

**I will be doing a outtake of this story for fantom 4 the homeless If you are interested in donating for this outtake then go to **

**fandom 4 the homeless . /**

**All reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**or find me on my blog .ie **


	7. Chapter 6

Following your dream

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews I got for both Chapter 5 and the Outtake. I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story. **

**This been my first fan fiction story you all are giving me the confidence to continue writing this so thank you so much. **

*****************************TISSUE WARNING!****************************

_Previously_

_I looked at him and asked, "Edward, what are you trying to say?"_

_He looked at me._

"_Bella, I Lo..."_

"_BELLA!" Emmett came running over to me. _

"_Bells, we have to go." _

"_Emmett, what's wrong?" _

_The next words changed my life._

"_It's dad."… "He's dead."_

_Then everything went black._

Chapter 6

EPOV

I didn't listen to what Emmett was saying. The only thing I knew was that one minute I was about to admit my love for Bella and the next minute Emmett came running over to talk to her. All of a sudden I saw her eyes rolling back in her head and she was limp in my arms.

Emmett looked over at me with tears in his eyes. "Edward, could you help me bring Bella over to my car? Phil Thomas is already taking mum home, so I will have to take Bella."

I nodded. "Emmett, what happened?"

"My dad is dead," he cried with tears falling down his face. "I don't know the full story yet but I need to get Bella back to Forks and be there for my mother."

"Will you make an announcement to the guests and then drive Rose to Forks when she gets changed out of her wedding dress?"

Yes, I nodded. I can't believe that Chief Swan is dead and the only thought I have right now is Bella. I want, no, I needed to be there for her. Bella and her father are so close, so I know that she is not going to take this very well. First things first, while I'm waiting for Rose I walked up to Tanya.

"Tanya, there has been a change in plans. I'm going to have to put you into a taxi home because I have to drive Rose up to Forks."

Tanya huffed, "Why can't I come too? I am your date."

I looked at her shaking my head, I told her, "You might be my date but you are not my girlfriend and never will be."

"That's cause you are to foolish," she muttered.

I sighed while putting my fingers through my hair. I really didn't need this right now. All I wanted was to get rid of Tanya so that I could check to make sure that Bella was doing ok.

"Tanya, I didn't want to do this right now, but I may as well just go ahead and tell you. This thing that is going on between us, it just doesn't work for me anymore. I want more."

Tanya surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck.

"Oh Eddie, thank goodness. You are finally seeing the light. I want more with you too! Oh this is so exciting. Your parents are going to be so happy that we are together officially."

She was practically vibrating with excitement.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is she really this stupid? I took her arms from around my neck and put them to her sides.

"You misunderstood me Tanya. When I said that I wanted more, I meant not with you. I want to end whatever this thing is between us."

Tanya looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Why? Is there someone else? Is it that mousy little nobody that I saw you talking to earlier?"

I made my hands into fists, I was about to tell her that Bella has more class and beauty on the inside and outside then she would ever have, but it seems as though I hesitated a touch to long and it was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh my god! It is true. You're dumping me for her. What does..."

"Tanya," I interrupted. "How am I dumping you when I was never with you? We had an arrangement that is all. I'm just calling off the arrangement we had because I want to be with someone else and give it an honest try."

Tanya huffed, "You will regret this Edward Cullen," and then stormed off.

I sighed in relief, now that was finished with. I saw Rose coming downstairs in her normal clothes.

I smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" I asked, "Or do you want me to make an announcement first?"

"No thanks. My parents are going to do that." Her face was red and puffy and the tears keep falling.

"Ok," I said. "Let's get going." I was trying to keep the tears in myself. I need to be strong for Emmett, for Rose and most importantly for my angel, Bella.

We got into my Volvo and made our way towards Forks. Rose looked at me.

"Emmett will take this hard, and we need to be there for him but I'm more worried about Bella. She and Charlie are so close. I'm sure you can see that she doesn't get on well with her mother. Charlie was always her security blanket. She is not going to be able to handle this well."

"Rose, I have to tell you that I finished everything with Tanya today. I was so close to telling Bella how I felt about her."

Rose looked at me with a little smile. "So how do you feel about her?"

I smirked at her. "I'm sure you know."

She smirked back. "Oh, I already know what Emmett told me, but I want to hear it from you."

I looked at her. I gave her a sad smile. "I love her Rose. I love her so much and it breaks my heart knowing what she will be going through. I want to be there for her, to hold her and tell her that she is not alone."

"Edward, can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Don't tell her your feelings just yet. She will think that it is only pity. Be there for her as a friend. Let her know that you do care. Earn her trust because believe it or not, it took a lot for her to even attempt to put you behind her because she loves you too. When the time is right to tell her you love her, you will know."

I thought about what she said and realize that she makes sense.

"Thanks Rose," I said.

BPOV

"_Bella, Bella," I heard someone calling to me. I looked around and saw my father in the distance coming towards me. _

"_Daddy," I yelled. _

_He came over to me and took my hand. I looked at him. "Daddy, where are we?"_

"_We are in your dream, my beautiful singing angel," he said with so much love. "I want to tell you please don't be sad for me. I want you to have the future you always dreamed. You have such an amazing gift and I don't want you to waste it by grieving for me. I had a happy life, and you and Emmett made my life worth living. So go, live your life, but always remember my love for you and that you will always be my singing angel."_

"_I don't want to leave you daddy," I cried. "I'm scared."_

_He came over to me and put his arms around me. _

"_I will always be with you," he said. "You will carry me with you wherever you go. Right here," he pointed to my heart._

"_You must go back, angel, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward are waiting for you." _

_I looked into his eyes. "Edward daddy?"_

_He smiled at me. "Bella, Edward loves you and everything he has done was for you. Remember that and remember that I love you, my singing angel." He then started to walk away. _

"_Daddy, please come back? Don't leave me alone, DADDY!" I yelled._

"Bella, Can you hear me? Please wake up belly - boo." I knew that was Emmett talking.

"Emmy?" I murmured.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked him.

Emmett looked at me with tears falling. "You are home in Forks, in your bedroom. I drove you straight home from Seattle."

I suddenly sat up. "Daddy?" I asked.

He looked at me grief stricken. "Dad's gone bells," he whimpered.

I nodded and then turned my back to him.

"Alice and Jasper want to see you," he said.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I really didn't want to see anyone at the moment. All I wanted was my daddy. It wasn't long before I cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

Rose and I were just pulling into the Swan's driveway when we heard a lot of yelling. Rose jumped out of the car and ran towards the house and I was just behind her. The door wasn't locked so we let ourselves in. There, in the middle of the living room was Emmett and Renee arguing.

"Mum, she is having a really hard time she is so close to dad!" Emmett yelled.

Renee looked shocked at her eldest son giving out to her. "Well, she should be here with her family instead of looking for attention right now. We all lost your father and she thinks that she is the only one who misses him. She is such a drama queen."

Emmett was red with anger. "Mum, I mean this. You are nothing but being a bitch to Bella and you need to give her the space she needs. Actually I think Rose and I should take her back to Seattle with us after dad's funeral. She can transfer schools and graduate and then go to Julliard. I think that is the best for everyone. I love you mum but I don't trust her here with you."

Renee smirked, "What about Rose, Emmett? Do you think that she will want your sister with you when you just got married? I wouldn't think so and besides, I need her here, so you can get that thought out of your head."

Rose thought that now was a good time to interfere. "Renee now is a good time for Bella to move and like Emmett said, nobody trusts you with her. She is my best friend and I want her to stay with us and for her to finish school so that she has a chance to do what she dreams of doing."

I decided now was the time to speak up. "Renee, I will help all I can to make sure that Bella goes to stay with Emmett and Rose. I can tell you now, as a law student if you fight this it will get very ugly and you won't have a leg to stand on. So which will it be?" I asked.

She looked around and saw that she was out numbered.

"Fine," she growled. "Whatever, I will give it a few weeks and you will be begging me to take the brat back."

She then stormed out of the room.

I can't believe it. It looks like Bella is coming to stay in Seattle. She will be close by me and I can try and woo her. I love her so much and the fact that she will be in the same city as me has my heart practically beating out of chest.

"Emmett, I think what you are doing is great," I said.

Emmett smiled and then looked at Rose. "Rose, I'm sorry about this. I know I should've of talked about it with you first, but when I came out of Bella's room my mother started going on and on about how Bella is being selfish and that she is completely disregarding anyone else's feelings. Would you believe it, she told me to get Bella out of her room so that she could get sandwiches and stuff together for visitors who will be paying respect to dad. I just lost it. I'm scared for Bella if we left her here with mum."

Rose put a hand on each side of Emmett's face. "You did the right thing Emmett Swan, and I'm so proud of you for sticking up for Bella. We have a large 2 bedroom apartment so Bella has her own room and it will be great to have my best friend living with us."

Emmett then looked over at me and smirked at the smile on my face. "Don't get any funny ideas Eddie," he laughed. "I know what you are thinking and you can get those thoughts out of your head."

"I wasn't thinking any such thing," I lied.

"Eddie, seriously she will be grieving for a while. When I put her in her room she was calling for dad to come back. She was very close to him and she will need us all to be there for her. I know that you were going to tell her your feelings for her today, but can you put that off for a while? You still have my blessing but right now she will need you to be a friend. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I can do that," I told him

I knew that she would be lost without her father and I know that he would want to give her every opportunity to live her dream life. I promised myself that I would help her to do just that.

"I think I will go up to see if there is anything that she needs," I told Emmett.

I didn't wait for a reply while I went upstairs to Bella's room. I knocked but when I didn't hear anything, I walked straight in. Bella was lying on top of her blankets on her bed. I saw that her face was red and blotchy from crying. I felt my heart break when I saw her there. I love her so much. I would give my life to prevent her from suffering.

I went into the bathroom and got her a face cloth and a bowl of cold water. I went back into her room and very gently whipped her face with the cold water. I then lay down next to her and put my arms around her and held her close. I fell into a deep sleep while cuddling into the love of my life.

.

.

.

Fyd

I was woken up by someone touching my face and neck. I turned and looked straight into Bella's big brown eyes.

'Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I feel like I'm between a nightmare and a dream."

I gave her a small smile. "How is that, angel?"

"Well, I want to wake up from the nightmare that is telling me my father is de..de..dead," she stuttered. "But I also feel like it is a dream because you are lying here next to me."

"You're not dreaming, my sweet angel," I cooed. "I'm here and I will remain here for as long as you want me."

_Knock Knock!_

In walked Alice and Rose with a cup of tea and a sandwich.

"We think that you should eat something," Rose said.

I looked between the three of them. "I think I will leave the three of you alone." I then kissed Bella on the forehead and left the room.

I went downstairs to find Emmett sitting on the couch. He had his face in his hands and his shoulders where shaking.

I went over to him and asked, "How are you doing, dude?"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Ed, my dad, what am I going to do without my dad? I'm scared for me and for Bella. I need to be strong for her but I don't know how. She needs me. I'm all that she has. My mom doesn't give a shit about either of us and I don't believe that she ever did."

I looked at him. "Em, you and Bella are not alone. You both have Rose, Alice, I and even Jasper. You and Bella are my family and I love you both."

Emmett gave me a little smile. "I hope you love Bella and I in different ways cause it would really weird me out if you love me like you love Bella."

I laughed and said, "You don't have to worry about that. By the way, where is your mother? Did she crawl under a rock or something?"

Emmett smirked, "No, she is up in her room, Louise Stanley is with her and she refuses to come out. By the way, are Rose and Alice still upstairs with Bella?"

I nodded, "Yes they are. Dude, are you going to be alright?"

Emmett looked at me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You know today is my wedding day. Rose is a star for doing all that she is doing, but one thing is for certain. I will never be able to celebrate my wedding anniversary. I will always remember today as being the day my father was killed."

I knew what I wanted to ask him, but I also didn't want to ask him. "Em, what happened? I remember seeing your father at the hotel."

Emmett looked at me and started crying. "From what I was told he was at his car opening the door when a driver in a BMW crashed into him crushing him against the car. He died instantly. I'm going to regret not being able to say goodbye for the rest of my life," he sobbed.

I started crying myself just thinking about it. Chief Swan was a good man and in some ways he was like a father to me.

"I know man," I agreed. "I think it is best if we all try and get some sleep. I'm going to check on Bella and then make a bed for myself on the couch. What about you, Jazz?"

Jasper looked at me. "I think I will make a bed for myself on the floor. I think Alice is staying up with Bella tonight."

I nodded Ok to him while I went upstairs to Bella's room. I was just about to knock when Louise Stanley came out of Renee's room. She gave me a look of pure distaste and left. God only knows what Renee has been saying about me. I have sympathy for what she is going through after losing her husband, but I think she is the most miserable and foulest woman I have ever known and that is saying a lot.

I went to Bella's room and knocked on her door. I heard Bella's sweet voice telling me to come in. I walked in to find all three girls lying on the bed next to each other and they all looked like they were crying. The only thing I could think of was getting out of there. I'm not familiar with women's emotions and didn't know what to do.

"I wanted to say good night and to make sure you have everything that you want," I told them looking at Bella.

Rose looked at me and told me. "She is doing alright. I'm going into Emmett in a minute but Alice is staying here with her. Thanks anyway."

I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I know that it was selfish, but I wanted to be the one staying with her, to cuddle her to tell her that everything will be alright and to wipe away her tears when she cried.

"OK then," I said wholeheartedly. "If you need me you know where to find me," I went over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, angel." and walked out the door and went downstairs to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were.

They both looked at me.

"So how's she doing? Is everything alright? What's happening?" Emmett asked all at once.

I saw that he is very concerned. "All three of them were crying and I didn't know what to do, so I just got out of there. I'm no good at other people's emotions," I told him.

Emmett smirked. "Well I'm off to bed, do you know what Rose is doing?"

"As far as I know she will be joining you shortly and Alice is staying up there with Bella for the night," I said. I looked over at Jasper and said, "So Jazz, we may as well make ourselves comfortable."

Emmett looked back at me before he went upstairs. "By the way Eddie, Tanya rang your cell phone while you were upstairs, she said she wanted to talk to you and for you to ring her back or she will ring your parents, so good luck with that." He laughed, and then went upstairs.

This is all I need. I knew that I had to ring her back because I didn't want her getting my parents involved.

I dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"EDDIE!" She squealed.

"Tanya, what do you want?" I asked. "I thought I made myself clear earlier today."

"Oh Eddie," she purred. "I know you didn't mean it. So I'm going to forget that little conversation ever happened."

I put my fingers through my hair and tugged at it. "Tanya, I meant every word. I'm going to say it so that even you will understand. Our arrangement is finished, Gone. There is someone else and I want to give it an honest try. Have you got that?"

"I can't believe you are picking that little mousy nobody over me," she whined.

I sighed, "Well believe it," I told her. "Please get rid of my number and If I hear that you went crying to my parents then I will make your life miserable. Got that?" I hung up. I looked over at Jasper who was looking at me.

"I hope she now got the hint," I told him.

Jazz continued to look at me. "You love her?" he said.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're joking right? Didn't you hear me telling her that there is someone else?" I went to lie down on the couch.

"No, not Tanya, Bella," he said.

I sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm not going to deny it. I'm in love with Bella and always will be."

Jasper smiled. "Good for you mate. I'm happy for you. Well good night," he said.

"Good night, Jazz." I smiled to myself as I lay on the couch thinking about my angel.

I know that we have long road ahead of us, but we will make it together, I thought as I fell asleep.

**see you next week.**

**All reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**You can find the link to all pictures of this story on my profile page **

**the link for my blog is also on my profile page. **

**love you all. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

**I'm sorry for the late Update. **

Chapter 7

BPOV

I woke up to a cold morning in Forks. I felt different and for a few seconds I couldn't think of what was wrong, but then I remembered that my dad was no longer here and my heart broke all over again. I started to whimper which turned into full blown sobs. Alice was lying in the bed next to me but woke up when she heard me.

"Hi, how are feeling sweetie?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes and asked, "What day is it Ali?"

"It's May 29th Bells, the day after Emmett and Rose's wedding," she whispered.

"Ali, I'm begging you to tell me that it was all a nightmare and that I have to get up to make my dad's breakfast," I whimpered.

Tears fell from Alice's eyes. "I wish I could tell you that sweetie but I can't. The only thing I can tell you is that we are all here for you and that we love you."

_Knock Knock!_

Alice, looked at me and then towards the door. "Who is it?" She asked while she whipped her eyes.

"It's Edward. Can I come in?"

Alice jumped up out of the bed and put on her dressing gown.

"Yeah come in," she said.

Edward walked in looking too gorgeous for first thing in the morning. He wore a pair of blue Levi jeans and a Kings of Leon t-shirt. He came over to me and sat at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward, looked into my eyes and tucked my hair behind my ear. Alice looked at both of us.

"I'm going to go into the shower and leave both of you to chat." She picked up her toiletries bag and went into the bathroom.

Edward didn't take his eyes off of me the whole time.

"Bella, how are you holding up?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Edward, I keep expecting for him to come into me and ask me to sing for him. He always told me that no matter what problems he had in his life when I started singing it made them all go away." I put my head in my hands and cried my heart out.

"Edward, what am I going to do without him?" I sobbed. He was the only constant person in my life, I feel so lost and I don't have anyone. My mother doesn't care, even I know that. My brother just married Rose and he will be too busy being married to worry about me. My father was the only person who was always there for me but now I'm all alone."

Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I will be right back." He left the room and came back two minutes later.

"Bella, I brought this to the wedding hoping that I would have the chance to give it to you." He then handed me a black velvet box, I opened it. It was a Pendant with key in 18k white gold with round brilliant diamonds and colored gemstones on an 18" chain. It was beautiful.

I looked into Edward's eyes with fresh tears. "Edward, I can't take this," I sobbed.

Edward gave me his crooked smile. "Of course you can," he said. He took the pendant out of its box and put it around my neck.

He then whispered, "I want you to think of this pendant as a promise. I promise you Bella that I will always be there for you. No matter where you are in the world, if you need me then I will be there. It is also a symbol of us and to swear to you that you are not alone. Not now, not ever."

I cried into his shoulder at his words. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Hey now, I tell you what. Why don't you have a shower and freshen up, then get dressed and come down. I know that Emmett wants to talk to you and you know your brother. He is too much of wimp to come up here to talk to you. He said that it was girl's central," Edward laughed.

Just then Alice walked in wearing my bathrobe.

She looked between Edward and I then me again as if she was at a tennis match.

"Is everything alright here?" She asked.

He looked at her with lazy grin. "Yeah, everything is fine. Bella, could you come down when you are ready? Emmett wants to talk to you."

I gave him a shallow smile. "Yeah, I'll just have a shower and get dressed and then I will be down."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

I got up and started looking for my toiletries bag. Alice's eyes where burning a hole in my back. I finally turned and faced her.

"What?" I asked.

She was grinning as if the cat that ate the canary. "Don't you WHAT me missy. Tell me what happened and tell me now."

"Nothing happened. All we did was speak for a while. I told him how alone I felt so he told me that I wasn't alone. He gave me this pendant and promised me that no matter where I was in the world he would always be there for me," I said happily.

"Bells, I really think that he is in love with you."

"Right Ali. So where does his girlfriend fit into all of this if he is in love with me?"

Alice looked at me seriously.

"Bells, Edward broke up with her yesterday, Rose told me. Please tell me that you are going to give Edward a chance, especially since your moving to Seattle with Emmett and Rose."

I looked at Alice with a shocked look on my face.

"What are you talking about Ali?"

She then covered her mouth with her hand. "I think I said too much Bells. I'm not going to say any more until you speak to Emmett and Rose."

I suddenly got excited.

Moving to Seattle with Emmett and Rose? Being close to Edward, getting to know him better. It almost seems too good to be true.

I jumped up and grabbed my toiletries bag while running into the bathroom to have a shower, I put the water on hot. All of a sudden I couldn't wait to go down and talk to Emmett. Then I thought about my mother and my bubble burst. There is no way that she would let me move to Seattle with Emmett and Rose and there is also school. If I go to a new school in Seattle then I may as well say bye bye to getting a scholarship to Julliard.

I turned off the water, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went back into my room. Ali had already gone downstairs, so I quickly dried my hair and got dressed in my usual skinny jeans and a black hoodie and went downstairs to where Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper were.

Emmett looked up and saw me. "Belly - boo, how are you feeling?"

"I'll live," I told him. "So Edward told me that you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, sit here," he said patting the seat next to him. I went over and sat down and all of a sudden I was nervous about what he was going to say.

Emmett started fidgeting and Rose was looking straight at him.

"Bells, Rose and I were talking and we would like it if you would move down and live with us in Seattle… Now before you say anything I have already cleared it with mum."

I noticed Rose rolling her eyes.

"Also I checked out Franklin High School on the internet and as luck would have it I know the principal. I rang him this morning and they would have no problem with accepting you for your senior year. They have a great music program so you would still be able to work towards a scholarship to Julliard." He gave me a nervous smile. "So what do you think, belly - boo?"

Rose came over and sat on my other side. "Also, I will have my best friend with us," she said.

I looked at Emmett and Rose with tears in my eyes. "You really want me to come stay with you while I finish school?"

They both nodded yes.

I couldn't keep the tears in any longer. I really and truly felt loved and wanted and it was only my father who ever made me feel that way.

Edward came over and kneeled down, put his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I buried my head between his head and shoulder and cried my eyes out.

"Does that mean that your answer is yes?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes," I nodded still crying.

I can't believe it. I'm moving to Seattle, getting away from my mother and I also still have a chance at a scholarship to Julliard. I will miss my friends such as Alice and Jasper but this is my chance to get out of Forks once and for all. I was still sobbing into Edwards shoulder when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

Mum looked between Edward and I with disgust.

"I just got off the phone with your fathers lawyer and he wants to meet us here after we get back from the funeral home this evening. Will that be alright with you?" She looked from me to Emmett.

"We will be here mum and we can also let him know at the same time about Bella moving to Seattle," Emmett said sadly.

"Like I said, I will give it a few weeks and you will be sending her home," she said while looking at me hatefully, and then stormed out of the room.

Emmett came over to me and took me from Edward's arms and then hugged me.

"Don't worry Belly - boo, we will have a great time. Just me, you and Rose," he said.

Edward looked at Emmett with his eyes shining. "What about me?"

Emmett smirked. "What about you, Eddie?"

Edward smirked back at Emmett.

"I want to be included in the good times and I think Bella is a better friend to me then you, Emmy."

I felt an ache in my chest when I heard what Edward said, 'friend.' That is all he thought of me as. I would be stupid to ever think otherwise.

I got up off the couch and went over to Alice and Rose.

"Can you both help me get ready before we go to the funeral home?" I asked both of them.

Alice got up squealing, "YEAH!" She went running up the stairs to my bedroom.

Rose and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She certainly is loud for such a small person.

"Later guys," Rose said over her shoulder while we went up the stairs.

I went into my room to find Alice already going through my closet.

"Ok Paris Hilton, did you find anything you think is suitable?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, look at me," Rose asked. "How are doing, sweetie? You can tell me. I have known you long enough to know when there is something bothering you and it is not just your dad. Please, talk to me."

My mind wondered back to Edward and when he said that I was a friend.

"Rose, I know that I'm being stupid, but I keep thinking about when Edward said that I was a friend and I got a little upset because I want to be more than that."

Rose looked at me and tilted her head a little to the left. "Don't worry about that, Bell. Give him some time and I promise that it will be worth the wait."

Alice jumped out of my closet and yelled "GOT IT! "She put down the Pink Loop black Jersey Dress that she got me a few months ago onto my bed. "You can wear that with these shoes," she said while she held up a pair of Black Ballerina Pumps.

"Oh Ali, you always know the right outfit for the right occasion." I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I started crying again. I'm really surprised that I have any tears left because I've cried so much.

"Come on then, I will start with your hair," she said as she pulled out her hair straightener and other accessories, "Rose will do your make - up."

Alice washed and straightened my hair while Rose put a minimum amount of make - up on. They knew just the right amount of make - up to put on me. I put on the dress that Alice picked out. It was comfortable and stylish all at the same time. It stretched to fit my curves just right. I then put on the pumps that she bought me not long ago. All I can say is thank goodness that they don't have heels.

"Ok, are you both ready?" I asked both Rose and Alice. They both nodded yes.

Rose was wearing a black Lycra slimming dress and Alice wore a black pencil skirt and Chanel white blouse. We both went downstairs to the sitting room to where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, mum and Phil Thomas (dad's partner) where waiting.

Emmett came over kissed me on the cheek and put his arms around Rose.

"Ok, let's go," he said. "Rose and I will go in one car with Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward will be going in another, and mum and Phil will be going in his car," he said

Mum looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Will Tanya be meeting us there, Edward?" She asked.

"Tanya and I are not together Renee," Edward said obviously upset with that question. "And I don't think now is an appropriate time for you to ask me that question."

Mum then looked like someone has just kicked her puppy.

I couldn't believe that she asked that. I made the mistake in admitting and telling her about my feelings for Edward when he left after thanksgiving and it seems that she is now rubbing them in my face.

We all left and I walked towards Edward's car. He opened the passenger side for me and then walked around to the driver's side, got in and started the engine.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was looking at me. I finally got up the courage to ask him the questions that were on my mind since the wedding.

"Edward?" I asked nervously

"How long were you with Tanya? Where you with her last thanksgiving? Are you in love with her?" I was suddenly scared of the answers. I saw her briefly at the wedding. She is gorgeous with her long silky blonde hair and size 6 figure.

Edward looked at me and then pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. He turned and put his hands on each side of my face while stroking my right cheek with his thumb.

"Bella, when I gave you that pendant I promised you that I would always be there for you and that also means that I will always be honest with you. Tanya and I were never really together. All we had was an arrangement and we were friends with benefits. Someday I will tell you everything but now is not the best time for that. The answer to your second question is no, we were not together last thanksgiving, and the third answer is no, I was never in love with her."

I could feel the electricity while he continued stroking my cheek and I sighed with relief knowing that he didn't think of her like that. It doesn't mean that he would ever think of me that way, but a girl can hope.

He continued looking at me with a crooked grin on his face. "Is that all you wanted to know because we really should be going. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

He started the engine and drove towards Forks funeral home.

He pulled up outside and I saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and a few others waiting outside.

Alice ran over. "What took you guys so long? You both left at the same time we did."

I gave her a small smile. "I know we did but Edward doesn't know Forks so well and took a wrong turn," I explained.

"Well we better go in, everyone is waiting on us," Rose said.

I went in ahead of the rest of them with Edward by my side. The funeral home was full and some were even standing because there weren't enough chairs. I went up to the funeral director to ask him if I could do something and then I went and sat down next to Edward.

The funeral director got up to start talking.

"Welcome Everyone. It is with much grief that we gather here together to say goodbye to Chief Charlie Swan. He was very much loved by his family. His wife, Renee and beloved children, Isabella and Emmett. He was very much respected by the community and will be sadly missed. Charlie's burial will be in Forks cemetery tomorrow at 12 noon. His daughter Isabella would like to sing a song for her father."

I got up and stood in front of everyone. "Before I sing a song for my father, I wish to say a few words about the man who I love and was the greatest father that a girl could ever have had. He cared so much about the residents of Forks and it hurts me to say goodbye to him so soon. My father was a good man and whenever anyone needed him he was always there for them."

The tears were falling and I fought to catch my breath. I noticed that Edward was about to come up and help me but I looked at him and nodded no. I needed to do this myself.

"I would like to sing this song in loving memory of my father…

_Spend all your time waiting_

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason_

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release_

_Memory seeps from my veins_

_Let me be empty_

_Oh, and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_And the storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lie_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here."_

There was not a dry eye in the place when I finished. I went and sat down next to Edward, buried my face in his shoulder and cried my eyes out. I felt like I would never stop.

Everyone started coming up hugging my mother, Emmett and then me. Edward kept his arms around me the whole time and I noticed that my mother had a permanent frown on her face as she looked at the both of us. She was reminding everyone that the wake was tomorrow after the burial.

Edward led me out towards the car knowing that we all had to go home because of dad's lawyer showing up soon. I was surprised that I didn't see him here.

We drove home in silence. I saw that Edward wanted to say something but he never opened his mouth. As soon as we pulled up I noticed that we were the first back. I let myself and Edward in and ran upstairs. I quickly changed into my jeans and sweatshirt. I then put my hair back in a messy ponytail. I went back downstairs.

Edward came out of the kitchen holding two cups. "I thought that you might need this," and handed me a cup of sweet tea. We went over and sat down on the couch.

"Edward, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "Sure, fire away."

"Why didn't you get together with Tanya? Officially I mean." I asked while twirling a string of my hair.

Edward suddenly looked nervous and worried. "Well, lots of reasons, but the main reason is you," he said while putting his fingers through his hair.

I don't know what kind of answer I was expecting but that wasn't it. "Me, why me?"

He looked down at his hands on his lap. "Bella, there is something I have wanted to tell you for ages and I think now is a good time to tell you."

He then faced me and held my hands. "Bella, you have become my best friend next to Emmett but it is more than that. Bella I l..."

All of a sudden everyone came in the front door. My mother came last.

"Bella, will you put the kettle on? Mr. Jenks is on his way in."

I got up and went into the kitchen. Rose and Alice followed me. Rose came over to me and gave me a hug that would put even Emmett's hugs to shame.

"Bells, that song that you sung was so beautiful. You could hear the love that you had for Charlie in your voice," she wept.

I made two pots of tea and put cookies on a plate. I brought in the two pots of tea while Rose and Alice brought in the cookies and the cups. I noticed that Jason Jenks was already sitting at the table.

We put everything on the table and told them to help themselves.

Mr. Jenks got a folder out of his briefcase. "It was Charlie's wish to read out his Will before he got buried," he said and put on his glasses and then spoke.

"I Charles Michael Swan, in sound mind make the following demands,

To my son Emmett Swan. I leave you my retirement fund in the amount of $80,000. I have worked hard for this and I know if anyone can make good use of this money it is you.

To my daughter Isabella Marie Swan. I leave you my guitar that I always played with you while you sang. Always remember me when you play it. I also have a letter for you and you will understand everything when you read it."

Mr. Jenks took out a letter and then handed it over to me. I took it with shaking hands and tears in my eyes.

He then continued to read,

"To my wife Renee Swan, I leave my estate. The house, life insurance and life savings. There is one condition. The house and everything else can never be sold. Upon your death or if you remarry everything will then automatically go to our daughter Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

I kept opening and closing my mouth like a gold fish. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked over at my mother. I could feel the hatred rolling off her. Mr. Jenks looked up and asked, "Is there anything else that any of you would like to discuss?"

"I do,"

I looked over to see that it was Emmett talking. "Rose and I are going back to Seattle after the burial and Bella will be coming with us. Can you tell us what we have to do to get guardianship?"

Mr. Jenks looked over towards my mother and she nodded yes.

"Well, the best thing for you to do is to make an appointment with my assistant and I will have all the legal work waiting."

Mr. Jenks then closed the folder, put it into his briefcase and stood up to leave. My mother followed him thanking him for coming.

"Excuse me," I told everyone and went upstairs to my room.

I went in, sat at the edge of the bed and opened the letter. Tears came to my eyes as I read,

_My dearest Bella_

_If you are reading this letter then I must not be among the living, but I will always be in your heart. _

_I wish to give you a final bit of advice. Never give up on your dreams, my singing angel. I want you to go out and see the world and share your gift. Your home, family and friends will always be here waiting for you. _

_I asked Mr. Jenks to hold some documents and bank account details for you. You will find a decent amount of money in the sum of $90,000 to help pay for whatever you need. Whether it is to pay for Julliard or to travel the world it is up to you. Mr. Jenks has his instructions and will transfer the money into your account when the time comes. _

_Mr. Jenks also has a copy of this letter._

_It's you and me against the world, huh angel._

_So be safe my singing angel and remember that I will always love you. _

_With love_

_Your Dad_

I fell back on the bed and cried my eyes out while holding the letter close to my chest.

_Knock Knock !_

Rose and Alice stuck their heads in.

"Are you all right bells?"

I didn't know how to respond so I just handed over the letter.

Rose read it and came over to me. "Bell, Charlie just wanted to make sure that you were alright and that you're not going to be stuck here. He wants you to follow your dreams and this is his way of giving his blessing."

Alice came over and gave me a tissue.

"I would prefer if he was still here with me," I whimpered.

Alice gave me a hug and said, "I tell you what. Why don't you splash some water on your face and follow us down stairs, we can have a talk about this later." and then left.

I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I just got to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Emmett went to answer it and in walked a tall stunning blonde.

Edward looked up and you could plainly see the surprise and panic on his face.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?"

**Song**

**Angel' by Sarah McLachlan**

**Pictures of Bella's Pendant and Bella's funeral outfit is on my profile**

**All reviews will receive a teaser for the next chapter**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my beta Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

**This been my first fan fiction story you all are giving me the confidence to continue writing this so thank you so much. **

BPOV

_I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I just got to the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. _

_Emmett went to answer it and in walked a tall stunning blonde. _

_Edward looked up and you could plainly see the surprise and panic on his face. _

"_Tanya. What are you doing here?"_

Chapter 8

EPOV

This has to be a bad dream with Tanya standing here in the home of my best friend and the love of my life. I stood here waiting for her to answer my question.

"Well, hello to you too, Eddie," she said in her nasally voice.

"Cut the bullshit Tanya and tell me what you are doing here," I told her impatiently.

"Well, I heard about your friend's father and what kind of person would I be if I didn't come to support the man that I'm seeing. I also need to talk to you," she said while fluttering her eyelashes.

She thought that she was acting seductive, but all she was is looked pathetic.

"Excuse me," I heard Bella cry out and then ran upstairs to her room. I didn't even see her coming down.

"BELLA," I yelled after her but she was gone.

I turned back to Tanya.

"I'm going to check on her and when I get back then we can talk." I ran upstairs after my love.

Once I was outside her bedroom, I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yeah?" I heard my angel ask.

"Bella, it's me can I come in?" I didn't bother to wait for an answer so I just walked in anyway. She was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling with her hair fanned out all over her pillow. She looked so beautiful it made my heart ache. I went over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right love?" I asked.

She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was a surprise to see her here, but it is nice for her to come up and visit her boyfriend. You both make a good looking couple," she said clearly upset.

"Bella, I already told you that I'm not with her. She was never my girlfriend. I don't think of her that way." I sighed while putting my fingers through my hair. I have to tell her the truth it is now or never.

I looked straight into her eyes and said, "Bella, how can I think of her or anyone like that when I'm completely and utterly in love with someone else."

Bella looked at me as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Really? Who? Do I know her?" She asked upset.

I put my hand up to her cheek and stroked it with my thumb.

"You Bella," I said lovingly. "It is and will always be you." I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips where so soft and tasted like strawberry. It felt like heaven.

My tongue traced her lower lip seeking an entrance into her mouth, which she eagerly allowed and greeted with mine. The fire burning between us was so hot that I honestly wondered how we weren't combusting. I never wanted to stop, I wanted more but I pulled away against my will.

"I better go down and see what Tanya's problem is," I told her. She looked at me while biting her lip. All I could think was how much I wanted to take that lip in between my teeth and nibble it.

"Ok," she said.

I looked into her eyes, "This is to be continued later," I said. I got up to leave the room when my Bella called after me.

"Edward," she called. I turned around and looked at her.

"I love you too." she said sweetly.

At this moment Tanya could throw anything at me because I feel like I'm the happiest and the luckiest man on earth. This girl who captured my heart loves me and nothing could bring down the high that I'm on.

I went over to her and smashed my lips to her.

"There is nothing I can say to tell you how happy I am at this moment. All I can say is that I love you with all my heart and soul. Let me go downstairs so that I can talk to Tanya and sort this out so that I can spend the rest of my night with you," I said and then left the room.

When I went downstairs I should have been surprised by what I saw but I wasn't really. Tanya was hugging Renee, while Renee cried on Tanya's shoulder. I should've known that those two would be friends and I knew now that Renee must have invited Tanya here.

"Tanya? You said you wanted to talk so let's talk," I said with venom.

She got up and came over to me. "In private, Eddie," she said obviously annoyed.

"In the kitchen then," I told her and then walked into the kitchen without waiting for her.

I was already getting annoyed with her. The only thing that was keeping me from losing it was the love of the angel that captured my heart.

"Ok Tanya, What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh Eddie, aren't you happy to see me?" She purred. "What is going on between you and that little miss mousy?"

"That is none of your business! Cut the shit Tanya and tell me what you want?" I shouted my temper getting the best of me.

She looked at me as if she was about to start crying. "Eddie, I'm pregnant," she sniffled

I felt like the wind got knocked out of me.

"I had a feeling for the last 2 weeks but I only found out this morning," she continued.

I calmed down. "And I suppose it is mine? I mean Tanya you were not a virgin when I met you and we've only had an arrangement, so how do I know that you didn't have an arrangement with other guys?"

She looked at me wide eyed.

"I have only been with you. I never went into something like that with anyone else. I only did it with you because I felt like there was something between us."

"OK then. If you are then I will support the baby and we will set up some kind of payment for the child but I will need proof that you are pregnant."

She kept nodding her head no while I was talking.

"That won't work Eddie," she said. "I will give you the proof that you want, but I don't believe in parents being separated so It is either I have an abortion or..."

"Or what Tanya?" I asked getting angry.

"Or we get married," she said smirking.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she really asking me to choose?

"I can't marry you Tanya, but you can't have an abortion," I whimpered. "You know that I don't believe in abortion and that I think every child deserves a chance at life, so why don't you give me the baby and give up your rights. I will make sure that you're settled for the rest of your life," I begged.

"No can do, Eddie," she said all smug. "A baby needs both parents so it is one or the other, your choice. I will give you a few days to think it over and then I want an answer."

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to where everyone was, went over and sat next to Renee.

"So Renee, what room am I staying in?" She asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at Renee and asked, "You invited her to stay?"

Renee looked at me. "Of course I did," she said smirking. "You can't expect her to drive back to Seattle at this time of night."

Everyone was looking at me and Bella looked so upset. All I wanted to do was put my arms around her and comfort her.

"Why can't she stay in Port Angeles?" I asked.

Renee looked at me as if I was crazy. "She is my guest just like all the rest of you are," she said cruelly.

I went up to her face and told her, "If she goes then I go."

She was about to say something when my Bella came up next to me and put her arms around my waist. She looked up at me with so much love and trust in her eyes. "If Edward is going then I'm going too."

I smiled down at her and kissed her hair. I could feel Tanya glaring at her.

I was snapped out of the thoughts that I have of my love when I heard Emmett say, "If Edward and Bella go then myself and Rose are going too." Then Alice and Jasper said that they were going too.

Rose walked up to Renee. "How will it look to other people when you turn up at the burial alone because you kicked out your children and their friends so that you could have a whore stay one night?"

Renee was pissed off but that was nothing compared to Tanya. She kept looking at my and Bella's arms around each other and looked like she was ready to kill.

"Eddie? You know that it won't be a good idea for me to drive back now," she said with venom in her voice.

"I understand Tanya. You can stay, but if you do we are leaving and I believe that the hotel in Port Angeles is so much more comfortable."

I knew that Tanya would choose the hotel because there is one thing that Tanya loves and that is her comfort.

"Fine then, I will leave and book into a hotel." She came over and stroked her finger down my chest. "Why don't you come with me, Eddie," she said all sweetness and sugar. "You know that when we are together we have a good time and never want to leave." she said glancing over at Bella who looks like she is going to be sick.

"No thanks Tanya. I would prefer to stay here with my friends and especially with Bella," I said grinning.

I knew how to play her at her own game so I went over to Bella and kissed her on the lips. I wanted to deepen it but I couldn't because of her family.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice where grinning from ear to ear. Renee was livid and Tanya looked like she was ready to spring at Bella and kill her with her bare hands. She huffed, turned to Renee and said something about seeing her at the burial. Then she turned to me.

"Remember what I said and I want an answer in a few days or it is bye bye baby," she whispered. What was I thinking? Why did I ever put my cock inside this woman? She is a nutcase.

She walked out with a smirk on her face. She may be gorgeous and fit but she is so ugly on the inside. I turned to everyone and put a small smile on my face. Renee looked like she was ready to kill but It was Alice who spoke first.

"Ok, Bella and I are going to bed," she said and started to drag Bella upstairs.

"I'll come up with you," Rosalie said while following them.

"Wait," Bella said to Alice and then came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. She blushed tomato red after she did that and I never saw her look do beautiful.

"Thanks for everything you said up in my room earlier and I need to tell you that I mean every word," she cooed.

I looked down at her and my heart felt full.

"I meant it too, but I'm not going to say it now in front of our friends or we won't hear the end of it, but I am going to do this.."

I took her chin into my hand and kissed her softly on her lips. She tasted like strawberry and pineapple. I could kiss her forever.

I pulled away against my will and she followed Alice and Rosalie upstairs. Once she was gone three pairs of eyes were on me.

"Edward, how could you do this to Tanya? She is so much better and prettier then Bella," Renee whined.

I looked over at her and said, "Renee, Tanya is a whore and I can't stand the sight of her. The fact that you say such foul things about your daughter absolutely disgusts me. I know we are in your home and you can kick me out if you want but I have to say this. Mind your own fucking business!"

Renee started to say something and I would have no doubt that she was going to tell me to leave but Emmett interrupted.

"Remember mum, If Edward leaves then we all will. You're my mother and I love you, but when you disrespect my sister and friends then you should know that I won't stand by and leave it go," he said sadly.

Renee huffed and left the room.

Emmett looked at me and asked, "Now that my mother is out of the way, can you please tell me what all that was about between you and Bella?"

I smiled thinking about my angel. Her sweet lips on mine, her strawberry scent that drives me wild, her long silky mahogany hair when I put my fingers through it. I love every part of her.

"Well I told her earlier how I felt about her and by some miracle she feels the same way about me," I said grinning like an idiot.

Emmett looked like he was ready to kill me. His hands were made into a fist. He pushed and held me up against the wall.

"Edward, remember that Bella is coming to live with Rose and I, she will be under our care so you'd better start talking," he said gritting his teeth.

"Em, I love her. You knew this and you gave us your blessing. She told me that she loves me too. I want to be there for her, protect her and love her," I begged.

Emmett let go of me and went over and sat on the couch.

"Edward, she is my kid sister, I love her and won't stand to see her hurt. I know that I gave you my blessing but that was before we found out that Tanya is not finished with you. Now I don't know what was said between the both of you in the kitchen but I think you and Bella should remain friends. At least until you sort out your shit with Tanya, once and for all," he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Ok Em, I will do that but you have to promise me that when I have all this shit sorted with Tanya then you will leave me and Bella to be a couple and not interfere unless I cross the line in some way," I asked while practically pulling my hair out.

Emmett nodded. "That seems fair. Now, I'm going to go up and join my beautiful wife in bed, so good night you cock suckers," he laughed. He ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time.

I went over to make a bed on the couch while Jasper made a bed of the floor. I got under the blankets and turned off the lights.

"You know it will all be worth it in the end," I heard Jasper talking in the dark.

I smiled. "I know it will be," I agreed with a grin and then I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of the day that I would make Bella mine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I woke up to the sound of cupboards banging. Then I saw my angel come in to the living room where I was half asleep on the couch with a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Thank you beautiful, I said gratefully taking the coffee from her.

She gave me a smile that would light up the entire town of forks. "You're welcome," she said still smiling.

I took a sip and then put the cup on the table.

"Bells, we need to talk." Her face fell and I could see the sadness in her eyes as if she knew what I was about to say.

"I need you to know that I meant every word I said to you yesterday. I do love you and it is because I love you that I need to do this," I said.

"This thing with Tanya, she is more unglued then any of us thought and she is not going to give up easily. Until all of this is sorted out I think that it is better that we be only friends. I refuse to drag you into the middle of this but once it is sorted and Tanya is gone for good then I want to take you out on a date, wine and dine you and shout at the top of my lungs that you are my girl."

She laughed despite the tears falling from her eyes.

She put her right hand on my left cheek and stroked it with her thumb. I closed my eyes and put my hand over hers.

"What if I want to be involved? To help you, to be there for you," she asked.

God how I love this girl but I needed to protect her at all costs.

"Bella, I got myself into this mess and I need to get myself out of it. Just please tell me that you will be waiting for me?" I begged.

She nodded with her hand still on my cheek. "Yes I promise because I love you Edward Cullen."

I gave her a sad smile. I didn't want to stay away from her any more then she wanted to stay away from me.

"I guess we should get up and ready for the burial." I looked over to where Jasper was sleeping and wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't there. Most probably gone to wake up Alice.

Bella came over and kissed me on the same cheek that her hand was. "I'm going up to have a shower and get dressed. Why don't you use the shower next to Emmett's room?" She went upstairs leaving me with a raging hard on.

I went upstairs to Emmett's bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped every stitch of clothes off me and got in under the nice hot shower. I took my cock into my hand and started stroking it up and down. I thought about my beautiful angel and how her lips felt against mine. I thought about the day that I will make her mine once and for all.

"Oh Bella," I moaned while continuing to stroke. "Fuck you feel so good sucking my cock angel. Just like that," I imagined her deep throating. She ran her tongue up my entire length.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming.

BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA," I screamed and came hard. I opened my eyes and nearly cried because I was in the shower alone and not with my angel.

I turned off the shower and put a towel around my waist. I knocked on Emmett's door but there was no answer so I just walked in. My suit was hanging up on the door.

I dried off, put on some Boss aftershave and got dressed. When I was ready I went downstairs to where everyone but Rose, Alice and Bella where waiting.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a second?"

I saw that Renee gave the evil glare.

We went into the kitchen. "What's up bud?" Em asked.

"I thought you might want to know that I did what you suggested this morning but remember this. I won't be staying away for long. I love her too much," I told him.

Emmett nodded. "I understand mate, but I hope you understand why I asked you to stay away for now."

I nodded back. "I understand," and then I left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

We were now joined by the three girls. Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a white silky blouse with a black lycra jacket over it. She wore very little make up and her hair was tied up in a bun showing off her beautiful long neck. I also noticed that she wore the pendant that I gave her yesterday. Renee noticed it too.

"Where did you get that pendant, Bella?" She snarled. "I know that you don't have the money to buy something like that. Did you steal it?"  
Bella was very close to tears so I spoke up.

"I bought it Renee. It is a present from me to her to show her how I feel about her," I grinned.

I saw a flash of anger in her eyes but it was gone before I was certain.

I knew the sooner I had this thing sorted with Tanya the sooner I could be with Bella so I texted her.

_I want to get this sorted__,__ so can we meet? Edward__._

I got a response back straight away.

_Meet me in my hotel room in Port Angeles. Tanya__._

_What hotel are you staying in? Edward__._

_The Olympic lodge__,__ room 314. Tanya._

_I will be there after the burial. Edward. _

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. Hopefully this will all be sorted today and by tonight I could be back in Bella's arms.

We all left and got into our own cars. I grabbed Bella's arm as she started to make her way over to Emmett's car.

"Why don't you come with me?" I suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah OK," she answered.

We both got into the car and drove towards the cemetery.

"Bella, There is something you should know," I said.

She was looking at me with those big wide chocolate eyes. She looked down and started playing with her fingers trying to keep the tears in.

"I have to go to see Tanya after the burial. It is not something I want to do but it has to be done. The sooner this is sorted out the sooner we can be together."

She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"I will tell you everything that is going on later, I promise," I continued.

She nodded again.

I pulled up outside the cemetery and we got out of the car. Everyone was standing around the plot and the minister was beginning.

I didn't hear much of what the minister was saying because my head was full and I was scared shitless about what I was going to face.

When they started putting Charlie into the ground I put my arms around Bella whose eyes where swollen from crying. I then looked around me and saw that there wasn't a dry eye anywhere except for Renee. She just stood there, her face blank and looked like the ice lady that she is. We all started walking away from the grave. I went over to Emmett and Rose.

"Em, I have to go and sort something. Please keep an eye on Bella and I will be back in an hour, two at the most," I pleaded.

Emmett nodded through his tears. "OK," he said. "Good luck."

I nodded and walked towards my car and drove towards Port Angeles. I stopped and picked up a pregnancy test on the way. I finally got to the Olympic lodge and walked into the hotel and went up to the room 314.

_Knock Knock_

Tanya answered wearing a tight white skirt and black tank top. She stood aside so that I could enter the torture chamber.

"Ok Tanya, I want this sorted once and for all."

"Hello to you to Eddie," she purred.

"Cut the shit Tanya," I shouted. "I want you to go into the bathroom and take this pregnancy test. When you take it and I know what the result is then we will talk."

I handed her the test which she took and then went into the bathroom without a word.

I went and sat in the chair and waited to find out my fate.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

BPOV

When we got back home from the burial I stayed downstairs for an hour to greet the guests as they offered their condolences. I kept looking at the door waiting for Edward. In the end I decided to go up to my room and make sure that I had everything I needed for my move to Seattle. I looked around my room and started thinking that I didn't have much for the 17 years I lived on this planet.

I lay down on the bed and cried thinking of my father, missing him and knowing that I would never see him again. Then I thought of Edward and I wondered what was happening and why it was taking so long to talk to the whore. I didn't even want to think of her name. I closed my eyes hoping that my Edward would come back to me.

_Knock Knock_

I opened my eyes and saw from my alarm clock that I fell asleep and was up in my room for the last 3 hours.

"Who is it?" I yelled but there was no answer.

I got up to answer the door but if I had known that it would've changed my life for the worse then I wouldn't have bothered.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

My eyes filled with tears when I saw who it was.

Edward...

**See you next week.**

**What do you think is gonna happen? Who hates do you hate the most Renee or Tanya? Please leave a Review and let me know what you think. I read them all. **

**All Reviews will recieve a teaser for the next chapter.**

**The address for my blog is on my profile**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**


	10. Chapter 9

Following your Dream

**I finally got this chapter back from my beta so** **thanks to Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

Previously

BPOV

"_Who is it?" I yelled but there was no answer. _

_I got up to answer the door but if I had known that it would've changed my life for the worse then I wouldn't have bothered. _

_I unlocked the door and opened it._

_My eyes filled with tears when I saw who it was. _

_Edward..._

Chapter 9

BPOV

As soon as I saw him I jumped into his arms, tears falling from my eyes.

"You have no idea what thoughts were going through my head," I told him. I realized that he wasn't hugging me back. Instead he pulled away. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with sadness.

"Bella," he croaked. "We have to talk but before I say anything I need you to remember that I love you, I always will and that I don't mean to hurt you." He looked like he was about to start crying himself.

"Edward, you can tell me anything. Do I need to sit down?" I grinned.

He gave a small nod. "Yeah I think you should."

I sat down on the bed while he sat next to me and held my hand.

"Bella, there is no easy way to tell you this except to just come right out and say it."

He looked into my eyes as fresh tears came to his eyes. Slowly he lifted his hand to run it through his hair. He swallowed, took a deep breath and then continued. "Tanya's pregnant," he whimpered.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Is it yours?" I asked dreading the answer.

He nodded. "Yes it is," he said and put his head in his hands.

I got up and started walking around the room. I went back to Edward and went on my knees in front of him. I took his face out of his hands and held it between my hands.

"Ok then. This baby is yours and we will make it work together. I will be here for you and I will stand by you."

He kept shaking his head no while I was talking. "You don't understand. She told me that she will abort the baby unless..." he started crying again.

"Unless what Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me and this time he held my head between his hands.

"Unless, I marry her." He finished.

"W-Wh-What?" I stammered

"Bella, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got rid of my baby. You know that I don't want to marry her but what can I do?" He asked clearly upset.

I looked at him with my mouth wide open in surprise and shock. "Are you telling me that you are going to marry her?" I screamed.

"Bells, I have to. I don't have a choice," he cried. I turned around not wanting him to see how upset I really was. He came over to me and put his arms on my shoulders. I turned to face him with rage and anger in my eyes.

"Get out of here!" I told him. "I never want to see you again."

"Bella, I love you and all I'm asking is for a little time. Please," he begged.

"GET OUT! GO BE WITH YOUR WHORE AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I took off the pendant from around my neck and threw it at him.

"TAKE THIS AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOUR PROMISES MEAN SHIT TO ME NOW!" I continued to scream.

He walked towards the door and before he opened it he turned to me. "You are the only one that I will ever love." He said and then left the room. I fell down on the bed and cried into my pillow.

_Knock knock_

"Bella, can we come in?" Rose and Alice called through the door. I couldn't answer but they came in anyway. My head was buried in my pillow and my throat felt swollen. They came over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward told us to come up and check to make sure that you are ok," Rose said. He didn't tell us anything, but from the way you are then it must be bad."

I sat up on my bed my eyes swollen and red from the crying. "Tanya's pregnant and he is going marry her," I sniffed. I looked at them both to see that they were shocked into silence.

RPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How dare he do this after all the times he told us he loved Bella. He practically begged Emmett and I for our blessing to date her, he got her hopes up thinking that he loved her and then he does this. My shock soon turned to anger.

I looked at my sister in law and best friend and see how broken she is. I have to do something before he leaves this house.

"I will be right back," I told Bella gritting my teeth. "Alice, please stay with her because I have an Edward to kill." I didn't wait for a response and left the room. I went downstairs and I was happy to see that all the guests were gone. I went over to Emmett.

"Emmett, where is he?" I asked.

He looked at me and knew not to beat around the bush with the temper I was in. Before he could answer Edward came out of the kitchen with Jasper carrying 2 bottles of beer. I saw that his eyes looked sad and tired but I was too far gone to care. I went over to him, threw my arm back and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back but didn't look surprised at the punch.

Emmett came over to me and held my arms to my side. "What the hell has gotten into you Rosie?" He asked.

I looked at Emmett and then looked at Edward. You could see the rage coming off me in waves. I shook my head in disbelief.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM! I screamed. "ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A BASTARD AND COWARD EDWARD CULLEN!"

Emmett looked from me to Edward. "Tell me what?" He asked. I went to Emmett and held both of his hands.

"Edward told Bella that he is marrying Tanya because she is pregnant," I told him.

Emmett started shaking. He went over to Edward and punched him in the nose. Edward didn't even bother defending himself.

Instead he went up to Emmett and started talking. "That was a freebie Em because I know how you feel. I don't want to marry her, but I have too. I love Bella," he said.

Emmett was shaking with rage.

"LOVE!" He shouted. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BABY SISTER. YOU SEE THE WAY THAT MY MOTHER TREAT'S HER, OUR FATHER WAS THE ONE PERSON WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR HER AND HE IS DEAD AND THEN THE GUY SHE LOVES TELLS HER HE IS MARRYING A WHORE ON THE DAY SHE BURY'S HER FATHER! He continued to shout.

"I know but..."

"No buts Edward," he continued. I want you to get out of my house and out of our lives!"

Edward looked stunned. "Em, you're my best friend, my brother, I n-n-need y-yo-you to un-understand," he stammered.

Emmett went up to his face and pushed him against the wall, holding him up by his collar.

"Best friend? Brother? Ha! You stopped being my best friend the second you decided to marry that whore and when you broke my sister's heart. She never did anything to you. You say that you love her, but you treat your whore better than you treat her, who by the way probably just trying to trick you into claiming that her little bastard is yours, when in reality any guy in Seattle could be the father. Now if you don't get the fuck out of my house then I will call the police and have you arrested. We are no longer friends and if I ever see you or your whore anywhere near me, my sister or any other member of my family then believe me. I will kill you."

Emmett then dragged him to the door and threw him out.

EPOV

I stood at the front door as Emmett slams it in my face. In one day I have lost my best friend, the love of my life and the life that I always wanted. What did I get in return? I got a future wife who I couldn't stand to be around, but no matter what I have to make sure that my baby is born and that is the only reason why I'm doing this. I'm full of hate and rage for Tanya at this moment. Why she would want to be with me when my heart belongs to another, I don't know.

I got into my Volvo and started the engine. I drove and drove not knowing or caring where I was going. I suddenly felt a pull and stopped the car. I got out and I saw a trail. I started walking through the woods following the trail. After an hour of walking I came to a meadow that I could only think of as heaven. It was so beautiful and so peaceful. It was full of flowers, such as roses, daisies and tulips. I walked over towards a tree where there was a swing hanging from it. I sat down on the swing and put my head into my hands and cried like I did when I was a 6 year old boy. I cried for the loss of Charlie Swan, for the loss of my friendship with Emmett and most of all I cried for hurting the love of my life. All I have to look forward to in the future is a lifetime of misery without my love or my best friend.

Just then a plan came to mind but the million dollar question is, will Bella wait for me?

BPOV

I was crying in Alice's arms when I heard my bedroom door opening. Alice's arms were replaced by the strong ones of my brother's. He has my head on his shoulders and rubbing my hair as I cried into his neck.

"Emmie, what am I going to do now?" I sniffed.

He continued to rub my hair as he spoke. "I know one thing that you are going to do now. You are going to get into my car and we will take whatever stuff that you have packed and we are heading straight for Seattle. Rose and I will come up here in a few days to get the rest of your stuff."

Ok, I nodded. As I got up I saw that my pendant was still on the floor where I threw it. I picked it up and put it around my neck. I needed it to remember that for a short while my first love did in fact love me back. Emmett started carrying down my bags while I picked up the guitar that my father left me. I started playing and singing the song that reminds me of Edward.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd,_

_And say, "Hello", _

_Little did I know,_

_That you were Romeo, _

_You were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase, _

_Begging you, "Please don't go"._

I started crying thinking about Edward and the love we had and lost in such a short time as I continued playing.

_And I said,_

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,_

_So close your eyes, _

_Escape this town for a little while._

I stopped playing when I saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice standing in the doorway with tears in their eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now," I smiled at them. I picked up the guitar and put it back into its case. There was no way that I was leaving that behind. 

I walked over to the door and turned around and took one last look around the room. I left with the only 4 people in this world that I could depend on.

My mother was sitting on the couch with the TV on. I went over to her and looked into her eyes. "Good bye mum," I whispered. She looked back at me with such rage in her eyes.

"I will see you in a few weeks when they get sick and tired of you," she sneered.

I got up and went out to the car. It was there that I saw him standing across the road from me.

I felt Emmett freeze standing next to me with anger rolling off him. "Stay here Bell's."

"EDWARD!" He screamed while running across the road to him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

Edward came up to his face. "I just want to talk to her, Em. Please just give me 5 minutes," he begged.

Emmett was going to say something when I interrupted. "Emmie, I will give him 5 minutes, but I need you to time us," I joked. He nodded and got out his stopwatch. Edward came over to me.

"Thanks Bella," he whimpered.

"Whatever Edward, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Bella, I need to explain something to you."

"I was raised to believe that all children deserve to have a chance at life. I need Tanya to trust me and have a false sense of security. If I don't marry her then she will abort my baby. I wouldn't be able to live with that. So I plan to marry her, but seek a divorce when the baby is born and go for full custody. But there is one thing I need to know."

"Will you wait for me?"

"Edward, there is a lot you can do nowadays to make sure that she has the baby. You're studying to be a lawyer, you should know that but you decided to marry her. I love you Edward, but no I can't wait for you. I'm not putting my life on hold for anyone. I might not even be here. I could be in Julliard next year. So the only thing I can say to you right now is goodbye Edward. I wish you all the luck in the world for the future." I then walked towards the car.

I turned around before I got in and watched as Edward walked away and then I saw Edward look over his shoulder at me and gave me a sad smile before leaving.

I got into the car after hugging Alice and Jasper goodbye. Emmett got into the driver's seat while Rose got into the passenger's seat and drove out of Forks towards my new home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

We got to our new home in Seattle at 9.15 pm. I felt totally drained after today. It was in fact the longest and hardest day of my life. Not only did I bury my father but I also lost the love of my life. Thinking back at mine and Edward's conversation I realized that what I said was a load of crap. I would wait for him forever, but I also knew that once he married Tanya he would never leave her. I'm not that naive.

Emmett and Rose carried my bags as we went into this semi-detached house.

"Come on Bella I'll show you your room," said Rose.

We went up the stairs and she opened up one of the doors.

"This is master ensuite. It is mine and Emmett's room. We will only be next door to you in case you need us." She took me into the bedroom next door. This bedroom was simply perfect. It has lovely creamy walls and a cream carpet. I have a queen size mahogany bed with matching furniture. I went over to sit on the bed when Rose stopped me.

"Come on, I will show you the rest of the house."

She showed me the two guest rooms, a good sized living-room, kitchen/dining-room with utility and last but not least the detached garage and lawned garden. I couldn't help wondering how they can afford to pay for all this.

"Rose, where did you get this house? I can't see how you can afford it."

She looked at me with a smile. "Bell's this house used to be my grandmother's house and it was left to my parents when she passed. They signed it over to Emmett and I for a wedding present," she said happily.

I gave her a hug. "Do you mind if I go to bed early. It has been a long day," I asked.

"Sure," Emmett said. "We'll see you in the morning, sis." He then stopped me before I went upstairs.

He pulled me into a bear hug and whispered in my ear. "I really missed you Belly-boo and I'm so happy that you are here."

"Me too Emmie," I told him with tears in my eyes and then went upstairs to my room.

I took out my cell phone and saw that I had 30 missed calls, 12 texts and 22 voice mail messages. I deleted them all and blocked his number. How was I going to heal if he wouldn't leave me alone.

I changed into my pyjama bottoms and Edward's Kings of Leon t shirt that I took before we left for the funeral. It still smelt like him. I got under the bed covers and cried as I fell asleep dreaming of the hurt that Edward Cullen brought into my life.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

All I did for the next week was cry and eat Ben & Jerry's ice cream and sleep. I didn't leave my room in the week that I was here. I was scared that if I went outside I would bump into him and Tanya.

Suddenly I could hear Rose storming up the stairs and into my room. She came in carrying 2 suitcases after a trip down to Forks.

"Right Bella, I don't care what you do but you are getting out of that bed and out of this room," she yelled.

I looked at her and burst into tears. "I can't Rose," I sniffed. "What If he calls here to see Em? I can't face him. Not yet." She came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, he won't be coming here. Both Emmett and I won't have anything to do with him. He is banned from this house and trust me, he wouldn't dare come near here," she said in my ear.

"By the way, there is a large envelope marked Greenwich House Music School in New York that was posted to your mother's house. Do you want to see what it is?" She handed me the envelope.

I snatched it out of her hands and ripped it open. Inside there was a brochure of the school, a map of how to get around the school and where everything was. I took a quick look at the brochure and gave it to Rose to look at. I then opened the letter that came with it.

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan_

_Thank you for your application for a place with our school the Greenwich House Music School in New York._

_We have the pleasure in offering you The Sam Reiner Scholarship. This scholarship includes Room and Board, Books, Exam fees etc. _

_If you accept please contact us no later than 1st August 2008 so that we can enroll you for the year 2008 - 2010_

_We hope to hear from you soon. _

_Sincerely_

_Marcus Jones_

_Greenwich House Music School _

I jumped out of the bed squealing.

"Rosie, read this," I asked shoving the letter into her hands. She took the letter and started to read it.

"Bells, when did you send in the application for this?"

I thought back to the conversation that I had with my father a few months back.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed singing the lyrics to ave maria for church tomorrow when there was a knock on my door. _

"_Come in," I called._

_My dad walked in smiling as if he had a secret. _

"_Hi daddy," I smiled. _

"_How is my singing angel doing?" He asked._

"_I'm just sitting here practicing for church tomorrow. Why? Is everything alright?"_

_He continued smiling. "Well angel, two weeks ago I was over at Harry Clearwaters house and got talking to Sue. She just got back from New York and she told me that she went to a concert given by Greenwich House Music School and told me that it was one of the best music schools in the country. So of course I looked at it online and saw that she is right. So I downloaded an application form. All you have to do is send in a recording with the form. I also printed out some information about the school." _

_He handed over the information to me and I looked through it. He was right. It was a school that every singer dreams of attending. _

"_What do I do daddy?"_

"_Well angel, I thought that we could go through your song book for a song for you to sing and I will accompany you on the guitar. Angel it is worth putting in the application and if you are accepted then we will find the money because I want you to live your dream," he said. _

_I looked at the application and then back at him. I smiled at him and told him_

'_Ok, let's do this."_

_End flashback._

When I finished telling Rose everything there wasn't a dry eye between us.

"Rosie, I really forgot all about it. I didn't think that I had a chance to get in but the fact that I'm also offered a Scholarship is unbelievable."

"Bells, I truly believe that your father is looking after you and making sure that you are alright. This was something that your dad wanted for you and you also have the money that he left you to help you on the way. Also it will help you get away from Edward. Who knows, you might even find someone else," she sniffed.

"But Rosie, what about Emmett?" I asked.

Rose laughed. "You leave Emmett to me," she grinned wickedly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

RPOV

I left Bella to have a shower and went down to face Emmett. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Garfield comics. Sometimes I feel like I married an over grown child.

"Emmie baby," I purred. I went over to him and started kissing and nibbling at his ear which I knew he loved.

He looked into my eyes. "I know you Rosie and I know when you want something."

I then gave him the letter that Bella received along with the brochure. I told him what Bella told me about her and her father.

He looked at me as if I had gone crazy.

"No - no way," he said pushing the chair back as he started pacing the room.

"Emmett, this is something that her and your father planned together. I have a feeling that your father is looking down on her and made this happen," I told him.

He sighed and read the letter again. "But Rosie, she is my baby sister," he whined. "I just lost my father, I can't lose my sister as well."

I put my arms around him and held him tight. "Baby, she is not leaving you, she is just going away to school."

"What about money? I know that she has a Scholarship but she will need money for herself."

I grinned at him. "I don't think that you have to worry about that. Bella only showed me this letter but she gave me permission to show it to you in case you became a stubborn ass."

I handed over the letter to him that was to Bella from Charlie.

He read it and then he sighed in defeat. "Rosie, is this what she really wants?"

I nodded yes.

"OK then, she can go but only if we go over there first and check out this school and make sure that this place is decent."

I suddenly felt like Alice when I started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I will go get Bella and let her know," I said kissing him on the cheek.

I ran up the stairs to tell Bella that she was going to live hers and Charlie's dream and going to New York.

**Song - love story by Taylor swift**

**Sorry again for the late update.**

**Do you think that Edward made the right choice? Is Bella doing the right thing by going to New York? **

**Please review and let me know. I would love for the reviews to get over the hundred mark. **

**All reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. **

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**the address for my blog is on my profile page.**


	11. Chapter 10

Following Your Dream

**thanks to my beta Andrea Sutherland for her help with the pre reading and support with this story. Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

Chapter 10

_Present - June 2012_

BPOV

We were walking out of the court house after court was adjourned for the day when Edward put his hand on my arm and stopped me. I was looking down at the ground when he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so that I could meet his eyes.

"Bells, I really need to talk to you," he said. "Can we go somewhere for a drink?"

I nodded yes and we went across the road to the Twilight bar. I sat down while he went up to buy the drinks. I looked over at him and I noticed that he was getting some unwanted attention from the barmaid. I went up to him and put my arms around his waist. "Play along," I whispered in his ear.

I started licking and nibbling at his ear while moaning seductively.

"Baby, I think that we should simply finish those drinks quickly so that I can take you home and make sweet love to you all night. Unless you haven't ordered them yet?"

I heard a cough behind us.

"Excuse me, here are your drinks," she huffed. "And please try to remember that this is a respectable bar," she said glaring at me.

"No problem, thanks for the drinks," I told her and turned to go back to the table. Edward couldn't stop smirking.

"So Ed, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Edward suddenly became serious.

"Bella, I need you to know that if I could turn back the clock, I would've done a lot of things differently. I would never have let you go to New York. I should've believed what you said about Tanya before you left. I should've come after you before it was too late, but I need to know now. Do we have a chance to make things right? Will you give me that chance? I know that it's bad timing with the court case but I need you to know that I still love you, Bells." He then leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"I can't think about this right now Edward. I'm an innocent woman who is looking at going to prison for a crime I did not commit. Can we please concentrate on that for now?" I stood up and left the bar without answering him. I got into my car and drove around thinking about the time I left Seattle and made a home in New York.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_August 2008_

I woke up to a rare sunny day in Seattle. I heard my alarm clock go off but all I could do was groan and turned over. I felt too lazy and comfortable lying in my bed, but I knew that I had to get up and meet with J Jenks to transfer the money that my father left me to a bank in New York. It has been 6 weeks since I got the letter about going to Greenwich House Music School in New York. I will be leaving in 2 weeks to get settled. It's a whole new life and I can't wait to start living it.

Alice came to Seattle a few days ago to stay with me until I left for New York.

"_BELLA _," she yelled. "Are you awake yet?" She asked as she came storming into my room.

I love the pixie but I'm going to kill her.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yawned. She came over and sat at the edge of the bed with a scared look in her eyes.

"Bells, please don't go to New York," she begged. I don't know why but I have a really scary feeling that something bad is going to happen to you when you get there."

I got out from under the covers, went and sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too Ali. You're my best friend and I will be so lost without you." We both started crying while holding each other.

I pulled back so that I could ask, "Are you coming with me to see Mr. Jenks?"

She gave me a little smile. "Yes on the condition that we go shopping for New York clothes."

I rolled my eyes but I knew that I would give in. "Ok, but I get three veto's on the clothes that you pick out," I told her.

"Ok then," she pouted but then her eyes lit up. "You're going to wear one of the outfits that I buy for you to go dancing tonight," she said.

I knew that it was pointless to say no to her, so instead I simply nodded. She started jumping up and down.

"_Rose,"_ she called.

Rose came running up the stairs and into my room.

"Do you want to have a girly day and night?" Alice asked.

Rose started acting like Alice by jumping up and down. "Great idea!" She squealed. "It is a perfect example for Bella to see what it's like in New York."

I jumped out of bed and threw on my dressing gown. "On that note, I'm going to have a shower and get ready to meet with Mr. Jenks," I told them.

I went into the bathroom grabbing my toiletries and bathrobe on the way. I put on the shower while I undressed. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, but I'm going to have to remind myself that he is not mine anymore. I don't think that he ever was.

I took the quickest shower in history and then got out to dry off. I have to admit that I'm nervous about meeting Mr. Jenks, because once that money goes into my account then everything will become real. I will be leaving my family and friends behind and starting a new life in New York.

I wrapped the towel around me and went back into my room to grab a pair of jeans and a sweater. Rose and Alice left me to get dressed and went downstairs. I finished getting dressed and dried my hair. It felt too heavy to tie it up so I left it down.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice and Rose were sitting at the breakfast bar have coffee and donuts. It was things like this that reminded me of my dad. He used to live for his coffee and donuts before he went to work. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I thought about him. I miss him more and more each day.

I took one of the donuts and put it in my mouth.

"Alright girls, I'm out of here so if either of you are coming with me then let's get a move on," I told them with my mouth full. They started laughing while trying to shove the last of the donuts into their face.

I looked at them nodding my head.

"Come on, the donuts will still be here when you get back," I laughed.

Rose looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Bells, do you remember who your brother is? He is also the same man I married." she asked. "Do you really believe that the donuts will be here when we get back?" she continued.

I laughed thinking about Emmett. He never lets anyone come between him and his food. I suddenly had tears in my eyes knowing that I'm going to be leaving him. He has been my security blanket for as long as I remember.

"Come on, let's go and you can eat the donuts on the way" I said while grabbing my purse. I was halfway out the door when I heard a lot of fuck this and fuck that as Rose and Alice tried to stuff the last of the donuts into their mouths.

They stopped me just when I was about to get into my truck.

"Oh no, Bells," Rose squeaked. "We are not getting into that death trap, we are taking Emmett's jeep," she said.

I decided not to argue and got into the jeep. Rose drove straight to Jason Jenks's office. I got out of the Jeep with Alice while Rose went to park it. I was just about to go into the building when I saw who was coming out.

_Tanya_

She looked straight at me and I knew that it was too late for me to run and hide. She walked over to me with this ugly smirk on her face.

"Well hello there Belinda," she sneered.

"It's Bella actually." I answered.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, as if it matters" she said. I turned to continue into the building.

"Stay away from Edward, because if you don't then you wouldn't want to have me as an enemy," she shouted after me. I turned around to face her as she continued.

"He is with me now and besides, why would he want to be with a mousy little nobody when he has me warming his bed." She spat with venom.

Alice was about to say something but I put a hand out to stop her. I walked back over to her and got into her face.

"First let me give you a few home truths," I pointed into her fake chest.

"One, I don't want Edward and you can tell him that from me. Besides, I'm leaving to go to New York. I know that I will find someone else who is better for me then your fiancé. Two, do you seriously think that he would be with you if you weren't pregnant? And three, It takes a real insecure person to believe that she has to threaten someone to stay away from her fiancé." As I turned and walked into the building, I turned my head, "By the way, did Edward ask you to sign a pre nup yet?" I smirked and continued walking, not bothering to look back.

I barely noticed Alice and Rose following me. I was so angry at Tanya and what she said. Somehow I have a feeling that she already knew that he didn't want to be with her and got pregnant on purpose. Edward doesn't seem like the type to have sex without protection.

I made my way up to Jason Jenks's office and asked the secretary to tell him I was here. Five minutes later he came out of his office and told me to come in.

"Well Isabella, it seems like you are leaving us for the Big Apple?" He asked.

"Yeah that's right," I told him. "I'm attending the Greenwich House Music School in New York. It is something that my dad and I planned together."

Mr. Jenks smiled. "You do know that your father was not only my client but he was also my friend. I also know for a fact that he loved you very much and that he was very proud of you," he said.

I suddenly felt tears in my eyes. I'm surprised that I even have any tears left, I've cried so much since my dad died.

"Anyway," he continued. "All you need to do is sign these papers and the money will be in the bank of your choice within 5 working days."

I signed the papers and then got up.

"Thanks for everything that you have done. Not only for me, but also for my father. I will never forget it." I said while shaking his hand. He then pulled me in and gave me a fatherly hug.

"Good luck in New York, Bella. Make us proud." He said.

I nodded and walked out the door to where Alice and Rose were sitting.

"So are you both ready to go shopping for a dress so that we can paint the town red tonight or not?" I laughed.

I couldn't believe how fast they jumped up out of their seats.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed.

By the time we got outside Rose was pulling up in Emmett's jeep. We started speeding off towards the mall. It was almost as if I would change my mind if she didn't get us there fast enough.

After that meeting with Mr. J Jenks it was finally sinking in that I was leaving my girls behind and fucking off to New York and it scared the shit out of me, so I really need this day and night, just the three of us.

When we pulled up outside the mall, Alice hardly gave me any time to get out. She opened the car door, took me by the arm and dragged me out of the car.

Our first stop was Victoria's Secret. I looked around while Alice and Rose were taking everything and anything off the racks. They came over to me.

"Try these on," they said shoving a load of silk, satin and lace at me and pointing me towards the dressing room. I went into the closest changing room, I started thinking of Edward while I tried on the different type of lingerie. I wondered what type he liked and if he would like them on me.

"Bella," Alice called. "Come on out and show us what you have."

I sighed and stepped out of the changing room wearing only a cream lacy thong and matching bra.

"Oh wow Bells, you are so getting that set and not only in that color but also in the blue," Rose said.

I nodded and went back into the changing room to change back into my clothes. When I came out I saw that Alice was whispering to Rose. She was also carrying a few more items for me.

"What's going on?" I asked when I went up to the cash register to pay for the stuff that we picked out. Rose stopped me before I got my wallet out of my bag.

"My treat," she said.

"No way, Rosie," I said nodding my head.

"Yes way, Bells," she said giving the sales girl her credit card. "My sister and Best friend is leaving me to go to New York next week. Please let me do this for you."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok Rose," I said while we were walking out of the store. "By the way, where is Alice?"

Rose grinned "She had something to do but she will meet us over at the beauty salon when she is finished."

We started walking towards the salon when I saw a new book and crafts store called vibes and scribes. I started to walk over to it when Rose stopped me.

"Bella, you can go shopping for books anytime but today and tonight is about the three of us having some girly time together."

"Ok then," I said and then walked into the salon.

"Rosalie," I heard someone call.

"Paul," she answered and went over to him and they gave each other a kiss on each cheek.

"Paul, we need your expertise. My friend, Bella is leaving us to go to New York to school and we are taking her out tonight to say Bon Voyage. So we would like to give her the full treatment. No expense spared."

"Rosalie, you know me. Nobody leaves here unless they get the star treatment, so why don't you relax and let the professional work his magic," he cooed.

He came over to me. "Ok miss Bella, let's have a look and see what we can do with you."

After three hours of him doing my hair, nails and eyebrows I finally had a look in the mirror. I have to admit that he did an excellent job. I liked what he did with my hair. He washed, softened and trimmed my hair only taking off three inches.

I got up and gave him a hug while thanking him.

"You have beautiful hair, Bella. It was a pleasure doing it. Please, promise me that you will never cut it?"

I smiled. "Thanks again Paul." I said without answering his question.

He smiled back. "Take care of yourself Bella."

I walked out to where Rose and Alice where waiting for me. I noticed that Alice had at least six shopping bags.

"What did you buy, Ali" I asked.

She laughed. "I could tell you but then I would have to kill you. Come on let's go get something to eat. I didn't have anything to eat since you dragged me away from my donuts."

We went into Starbucks, that was only four shops away from the salon. There was nobody in there so we were served pretty quickly. I turned around to go sit down and wait for our food when I knocked into someone, spilling their coffee in the process.

"YOU BITCH!" She shouted.

I looked up into the cold blue eyes of Tanya. Rose and Alice came up and stood on each side of me.

"I would say that I'm sorry but I'm really not." I said smugly

"You are only jealous that Edward chose me and that we are going to have a baby," she smirked.

"Oh please, you are as much pregnant as I am." I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe that I said that.

For a second I saw panic on her face but it was quickly replaced by fury. I wonder if I really saw it.

"All you are is a mousy little whore. As if a man like Edward would ever want to be with someone like you when he has someone like me," she spat. "We are going to be a family."

I was sick of this plastic Barbie looking down at me so I decided to stick to what I said earlier even though it wasn't true.

"Alright then prove it to me. Let's get a pregnancy test and I will wait with you while you take it. If it does come out positive then I will leave you and Edward to live happily ever after."

Just then the look of panic came back and I'm seriously questioning if she is in fact pregnant or if she is just trying to trap Edward.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. I-I-I am pregnant," she said and ran out of the shop.

I stared after her with my mouth open. Did that really happen? I went to sit down with Rose and Alice whose eyes were wide open with surprise and shock.

"Did that really happen?" I asked them.

Rose took my hand into both of hers. "Bells, I believe that you hit the nail right on the head. From the way she looked, it is obvious that she faked this pregnancy. I mean remember what Edward told us. She said that she would get rid of it unless he married her. She must've planned this whole thing."

I started shaking.

"Rose, I have to tell Edward. I'm not going to forgive him and I'm still going to New York but he needs to know. I can't just switch off my feelings for him and pretend not to care. Nobody deserves this."

Alice pulled out her cell phone and went outside the cafe. I watched her as she spoke on the phone. She finally hung up and came back in.

"Edward is meeting us in a hour back at the house. So we better get moving." We started walking out and walked towards the jeep.

"Ali, what did you say to him?"

"Well, I told him that we had a run in with Tanya and that you needed to speak to him. He sounded so sad. I think that he really misses you."

I looked at Rose. "What about Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Emmett, I will take care of him." She said with a smug look on her face.

We all got in the car and Rose drove us back to the house. I have to admit that I have butterflies in my stomach.

Emmett was sitting on the couch when we walked in.

"Hi Ladies, what did you three get up to today? Actually, don't answer that because I see the bags that Alice brought in," he laughed. He then came over to me and put his arms around my shoulders.

"How did it go today with Mr. Jenks? Did you get everything sorted out for the move?"

"Yeah I did Emmy," I told him. I looked over at Rose pleading with my eyes to tell him.

"Emmett, can you come into the kitchen with me for a few minutes," she purred.

She took him by the hand and brought him into the kitchen. Alice and I strained to hear what was being said. We heard Rose talking to him in a quiet voice but then,

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT BASTARD IS COMING INTO MY HOME" Emmett shouted. Rose tried to calm him down.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING SHITS. HE MADE HIS OWN BED NOW HE HAS TO SLEEP IN IT WITH THAT WHORE." Rose continued to try and talk to him. He then came back into the living room shouting, "FINE, NOBODY LISTEN'S TO ME ANYWAY BUT IF YOU THINK I'M LEAVING HER ALONE WITH HIM THEN YOUR'E CRAZY."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it," Alice said and went to let Edward in.

"Emmy, I'm not going to do anything and I'm not going to forgive him but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't at least tell him about this," I told him.

Just then Edward walked in. He looked so tired as if he aged 15 years since the last time I saw him. He came over to me and put his hand out as if to touch me. I backed away from him. I knew that if he touched me that I would break down.

He put his hand down. "Thanks for calling so that we can talk." He whimpered.

Emmett huffed. "If it was up to me you would be in a trash can right now," he said. I ignored him.

"Edward, there is something you need to know before I leave because I wouldn't be able live with myself if I didn't at least warn you."

Edward looked shocked and surprised.

"Leave? Where are you going?"

I'm surprised that he didn't know. It seems to be all anybody is talking about.

"I'm leaving to go to New York next week. I was accepted into the Greenwich House Music School for two years."

His eyes started filling with tears.

"No, no, No, NO, please Bella, I miss you. If you just wait for me then I will transfer to a university in New York so that we can be together. Just wait and we will go after the baby is born. I love you, Bella. I'm lost without you."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE. EDWARD, SHE IS NOT PREGNANT. SHE IS TRYING TO TRAP YOU!" Emmett yelled.

Edward looked like he was hit by a baseball bat.

I looked at him. "Edward, Myself, Rose and Alice saw Tanya in Starbucks today. It was obvious from the way that she looked and was talking that she is not pregnant."

"I need to ask you this Bella, if she wasn't pregnant then would you take me back?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't, I just need you to know because I wouldn't put this on anyone." He backed away.

"Thanks for telling me but I will take my chances," he said while walking to the door.

"Edward!" I called after him. "Just because I can't be with you it doesn't mean that I don't love you."

He turned around with fury flashing in his eyes.

"You Love me? Well here's a news flash. I hate you. I hate the fact that you make me speechless, I hate that I can't go a day without thinking about you or wondering if you're thinking about me. I hate this feeling. I feel empty without you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I hate it, and most of all I hate that I love you." He then turned and walked out the door.

I looked around at everyone and then ran upstairs to my room. I threw myself on top of the bed and cried until I felt like there were no tears left.

**So what do you think?**

**Did Edward make the right choice in leaving and what is happening with Tanya.**

**Please review and let me know. ****I would love for the reviews to get over the hundred mark.**

**All reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. **

**Also check out my new story All Alone.**

**I will be updating following your dream every 2 weeks.**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**the address for my blog is on my profile page.**


	12. Chapter 11

Following Your Dream

Chapter 11

**Thank you for your patience for this chapter. As you know I am also working on another story All Alone. I will be posting a update for following your dream every 2 - 3 weeks. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_BPOV_

_"You love me? Well here's a news flash I hate you. __I hate the fact that you make me speechless, I hate that I can't go a day without thinking about you or wondering if you're thinking about me. I hate this feeling. I feel empty without you. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I hate it and most of all I hate that I love you." _

_He then turned and walked out of the door. _

_I looked around at everyone and then ran upstairs to my room, I threw myself on top of the bed and cried until I felt like there were no tears left. _

EPOV

Walking away was without a doubt the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. It took every inch of myself control to not turn around and walk back into that house. I wanted to throw my arms around her and tell her to hell with Tanya and that I would leave and go to New York with her.

I can't believe that this is happening to me. I thought I would have at least a year to prove that she is the only one for me and that I would go wherever she was. All I needed to do was wait until Tanya had the baby.

Bella and Emmet suspecting that Tanya was not actually really pregnant stuck in my head. I would give all my money to charity if that was in fact the truth. But I had to face the fact that she was pregnant, I had seen the pregnancy test. I knew that I would love that baby but I'm only 19 years old and the only person that I would ever want to have my children with is Bella.

I started the car and drove straight to Tanya's apartment. I let myself in with the key that she had given me and heard her crying in the bedroom.

"Tanya, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me under her lashes.

"Wrong! I will tell what is wrong," she spat.

"That ex bitch of yours yelled and cursed at me outside the lawyers' office and then again in Starbucks, before she threw my coffee all over my new Chanel suit.

I sighed in frustration. I really didn't care about how Bella spoke to Tanya. She's a spitfire and frankly I find Bella's temper sexy.

"Tanya, first of all don't ever call Bella a bitch again because if you do I won't be responsible for my actions and second I truly believe that you deserved it."

Tanya was shaking with the anger at this point.

"I can't believe that you are sticking up for that little whore when I am the one sitting here crying and upset, which I might add is not good for the baby."

"Tanya, I'm going to ask you this and only ask it once. Is there even a baby?" I asked praying that the answer was no.

She looked at me trying to squeeze a few tears out. "Eddie, of course there is a baby. What makes you think that I would lie about something like that?"

I knew that I was grasping at straws here but I really and truly didn't want to marry her. I don't even like her really. I wanted to be with Bella and if that meant New York then so be it. I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her.

"Tanya, until I'm sure and you give me some solid proof, I'm afraid that there won't be a wedding."

Tanya got up and walked over to her bag.

"What kind a proof do you need, Eddie? Will an ultrasound picture do?" She said, shoving a picture into my hand.

I looked at it and saw that it was an ultrasound photo of a baby dated today. She looked at me all smug.

"I had a doctor's appointment after my visit to the lawyer today. The baby is very healthy," she smirked.

"Oh by the way, I want to get married within the next 2 - 3 weeks."

"W-W-Why," I stuttered.

She laughed. "Oh for two reasons. One, is so that I can still fit into a decent wedding dress and two we don't want to wait until after I'm 24 weeks pregnant only for you to tell me that we won't be getting married, when it will be too late for me to have an abortion. I told you before, Eddie I'm not going to bring this baby up in a broken home. So it's either we get married in a few weeks or we can forget it and I will have an abortion. The choice is yours."

She turned and walked out of the room. I was so fucked.

BPOV

I continued to cry until I heard Rose and Alice walk into the room. Rose put a tray with shot glasses and tequila down on my dresser next to my bed and Alice put her arms around me.

"Bells, you promised us a girlie night and we are going to have a girlie night. Forget about Edward. I bought you this fantastic dress for clubbing tonight and I refuse to let it go to waste."

I have to laugh when Alice gives me the pouty face.

"Ok you annoying little pixie but if we are going to do this we need to do some shots first," I said looking at the tequila and shot glasses.

If my dad was alive he would kill me for doing this.

Rose poured the tequila into three shot glasses and handed one to each of us.

"A toast," she said holding up her shot glass. "To Bella, may all her dreams come true in New York and may she have a night to remember tonight."

"Here, here" Ali and I said together and threw the shot down our throats.

After our third shot I started to feel a little light headed but happy.

"I'm going to leave your hair the way Paul did it. It looks so soft and natural," Alice said.

She then took out the bag that contained what she had bought today.

"Put this on and no arguments," she said.

I looked inside the bag and there was a beautiful black knee-length satin dress. I put it on and surprise surprise, it fitted me perfectly, showing off my curves and hugging me in all the right place.

"Wow Alice it's great, thank you so much," I gushed.

"Well my job here is done. I'm going to leave you girls for a few minutes so that I can go and get dressed," she said leaving the room.

Rose walked out of her room wearing a sleeveless plain red silk dress. It looked absolutely stunning on her. After fifthteen minutes Alice walked out in a black silk knee length Chanel dress.

"Come on girls, sit on the bed," Rose said whilst she set the timer on her camera. She set the camera on my dresser and then joined us on

the bed.

"Everyone say cheese" she said before the camera went off.

"One for the road and then we will go out and paint the town red" Rosalie said, handing us both another shot.

"How are we getting to get to the club? We've all been drinking so none of us can drive," I asked.

"Don't worry Bells, Alice bought you the dress so I'm treating us to a limo and a bottle of champagne," Rose said obviously pleased with herself.

We went down to the living room. I had to walk slowly as I was wearing three inch heels and feeling the effects of the four shots. All I can think is thank god Emmett was nowhere in sight.

"Rose, where is Emmett?"

Rose looked at me as if for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say.

"Bella, don't get upset but something happened and Emmett went out to meet someone." she said.

"Rosie, why would I get upset and who did he meet," I asked knowing that I won't like the answer.

Rose suddenly looked nervous.

"He went to meet Edward and before you ask I don't know why. All I know is that something happened to concern Emmett enough to go and meet him."

I decided then not to let that spoil my night so I put the whole thing out of my mind.

"Ok girls where is that limo because I'm in the mood for champagne," I said.

Alice and Rose looked happy that I was in a good mood.

"Let's go," they said and we walked out to the limo to have a night on the town.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** FYD****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

EPOV

All I could do was sit in the middle of the club Eclipse and cry into my double whiskey. This was the only club in Seattle that you could get away with using fake ID. I felt a tap on my shoulder and prayed that it wasn't another bimbo trying to flirt with me. I turned around to find Emmett looking at me. From the look in his eyes I almost believed that I had my best friend back. I know that his loyalties are with Bella and I hated the fact that I'm the reason that she is hurting right now.

"Thanks for coming Em, I didn't know who else to call. I'm just so fucked," I said.

I knew I sounded like a pussy but I didn't give a shit, this was my life on the line.

"Sure man, just because we stopped talking doesn't mean that I stopped caring about you. Tell me from the beginning what happened, all I heard on the phone was a load of panic." He said.

I then told him everything and Emmet listened quietly until I had finished.

"Eddie, why don't you delay her and take her to court to stop her from having the abortion," he asked.

"Don't you think that I haven't thought of that? For fuck's sake I am a law student, the problem is that by the time I get a judge and a court date it would be too late and she would have had the abortion." I stated, before adding.

"Em I know that you don't believe me but all I want is Bella, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Tanya got rid of my baby."

Just when I thought that things couldn't get get any worse, I had to be proved wrong as three beautiful girls walked in, but my eyes focus on the one in the middle.

Bella.

I have never seen her looking so beautiful, she looked like an angel, wearing a sexy knee length black dress with her hair falling down to her waist. I felt my pants get tighter as I sat there and looked at her.

Emmett started waving his hands in front of me and I was forced to look away from my angel.

"Eddie I can see how much you care for my sister, just go and talk to her. She is leaving next week and this might be your last chance, tell her what you just told me, she'll understand," he said.

I drank down my whiskey and stood up to go and talk to her, but before I left I took a look at Emmett.

"Em, you and me are we!"

"Eddie we're cool," he answered my unspoken question.

I smiled and continued to make my way over to Bella. As soon as I approached they stopped talking and all three stared at me.

"Bella, can we talk in private please," I asked confidently whilst actually shaking on the inside.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes that always made me go weak at my knees.

She nodded and we went to a quiet corner of the club. I told her everything that I had told Emmett and when I was finished her eyes were shinning with tears.

"There are a few things that I want to tell you but I can't tell you here. Is there any where we can meet later?"

"How about my place? You know Emmett's old apartment."

She thought for a few seconds before replying.

"Ok, just let me have an hour or two with my girls and then we'll go," she said before she walked over to Rose and Alice before I could answer.

I followed her over and noticed Emmett was already sitting there. Alice and Rose looked up at me.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Edward," Alice asked.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't respond.

"Ed, did you talk to her," Emmett whispered nodding toward Bella.

Bella looked over at us.

"I don't know what you two pansies are talking about but Edward if you want to talk with me then let's get going," she said.

I heard Emmett grunt before I could answer her.

"I might be alright with Eddie again but there is no fucking way Bella is going anywhere alone with him," he said to Rose.

Rose put her hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear that caused Emmett to groan.

"Fine but if anything happens to her then this truce that we have will be very short lived," he pointed at me.

"Oh grow up Emmett. I'm a grown girl and I will see you at home later,"

Bella said.

She grabbed hold of my arm and we were halfway out of the club before anyone could say another word.

I got us a cab and told the driver my address.

As soon as we got to the apartment building I knew that I needed to kiss her before I spontaneously combusted. We got into the elevator and doors where barely closed when I pulled her to me and kissed her hard on the lips. She tasted like strawberries and tequila. It tasted like heaven and I wanted more. I put my hands down the top of her dress and under her bra. She moaned into my mouth giving me the go ahead to go further so, I massaged her breasts while continuing to assault her mouth.

When the elevator doors opened I regretfully pulled away and we walked up to my apartment door.

I went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Whatever you do don't tell your brother I gave you alcohol," I laughed trying to ease the tension after what had happened in the elevator.

She laughed along with me

I poured us both a glass of wine and kissed her again. I laid my hand on her knee and slowly started to move it up to the forbidden land. I felt like I couldn't get enough of her. Instead of calling her angel, I should call her the devil because I'm starting to think that she was sent here to torture me.

"Bella we need to stop. I need to tell you everything about what's going on. If you still want us to continue this after you hear everything I have to say then I would like nothing more."

I then told her everything from start to finish.

"Tell me Bella, what should I do? Should I call her bluff and transfer so that I can be with you in New York or go through with this wedding?"

"I would love more than anything for you to be with me but if I told you that you should call her bluff and if she goes through with it then you will blame me and it will come between us," she whimpered.

I suddenly felt like I could cry. I was losing her and there was nothing I could do about it.

"You're the one I love," I said. I felt like my heart was breaking.

"I know and when you have done all that you need to do then come find me and I will be waiting, right now we have tonight just for the two of us." She replied softly.

I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. I started nibbling on her bottom lip while trying to seek entrance into her mouth with my tongue which she willingly granted.

"Bella, I want you and if I continue then I won't be able to stop," I said.

She looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to be my first. I know that we can't be together but please Edward, give me this one thing. Give me you for one night," she begged.

I knew that I should say no but god help me, I am selfish and I wanted her. There was no way I can refuse her when she begged me like that.

"Bedroom" is all I could say at that moment, before carrying her towards my bed.

"I want you so badly. I want to make love to you. I want to feel your body against mine. I want to feel you come. I want you to be mine even if it is just for one night." I whispered against her neck.

I lay her on my bed and stripped off her clothes. She simply lay there in all her glory with her hair all over my pillow looking like an angel. I swear that I have never or would never see anything more beautiful than what I saw in that moment.

I was all thumbs has I tried to take off my clothes but I managed to do it. I then lay down next to her and started kissing her all over.

"Bella, I want to taste you. I need to taste you. Please. "

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I started kissing down her luscious body while palming her clit. She was so wet so I stuck one finger inside her while she was moaning with desire. I went up and attacked her lips. I continued pumping my finger in and out continuing to hit her g spot with my long finger. I added a second one and she quickly came on my fingers. I took them out as she came down from her high and licked each one clean.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. You taste so good; I could feast on you all night."

For the first time I noticed that she wasn't looking at me but at my hard cock.

"You're so big," she said with wide worried eyes, looking every bit the sweet innocent angel that she was.

"It will only hurt a little at first my angel, I promise. But if you want to stop we can!"

She shook her head no.

"I don't want to stop, I want you. I'm just a little scared, that's all," she said.

I took a condom from my nightstand and rolled it onto my long length. I entered her very slowly and carefully until I reached her barrier.

"Hold onto my arms and squeeze them because this is going to hurt a little."

She held on my arms as I broke through her hymen. She gave a little sob.

"Are you alright," I asked.

She nodded yes.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute," she said, as she adjusted herself.

I don't know how I managed to stay still without moving. She was so tight and warm.

"I'm alright now, you can move," she whimpered.

I pushed myself in as far as I could go but still it wasn't far enough. I wanted to be closer; I had never felt anything like this before. I felt love, hurt, anger and misery all at the same time. I was buried so deep inside her, but I wanted more. I slowly lifted each of her legs and rested them on my shoulders, then I gently lowered her torso to the ground and pressed over her, pinning her beneath me. I moved in long slow strokes, rubbing my pelvic bone deliberately along hers. She moaned with ecstasy underneath me. I grabbed her hips and angled even deeper, burying every inch of me into her before slowly pulling out, almost all the way before pushing back down. I grabbed at her and kissed her greedily - wanting to get my fill but knowing it would never, ever be enough.

I pushed harder and faster until she was writhing in ecstasy again and then as she came her walls pressed hard against me, causing me to release too.

I slowly came down from my high and pulled out of her. I immediately felt the loss. I got up and went into the bathroom and got a damp cloth.

I went back in only to find her lying on my bed with a big smile on her face. I crawled onto the bed next to her and very gently and lovingly cleaned her, before lying down next to her.

"How are feeling, Baby," I cooed.

She smiled up at me.

"Very happy and very satisfied," she continued to smile.

"Are your sore at all?"

She didn't answer because she was suddenly asleep in my arms and I knew that now that I couldn't let her live her life without me. I made a promise to myself. I was gonna get my life in order and then follow her to wherever she was.

I then fell asleep dreaming of the day when she would be mine.

**So what do you think?**

**What do you think Edward will do now that he was with bella? Should he follow her to New York or Marry Tanya?**

**Please review and let me know. ****I would love for the reviews to get over the hundred mark.**

**All reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. **

**Also check out my new story All Alone.**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**the address for my blog is on my profile page.**


	13. Author's note

**Author's Note**

** ANNOUNCEMENT**

**As most of you know. I will be leaving for Australia on the 19th October until the 10th november. I will then be going to London for the breaking dawn premiere and arriving home on the 17th november. I will try to update All alone before I leave and chapter 12 of following your dream is with the beta. The next time I will be updating both stories will be the start of december. I hope that you will continue sticking with me and my stories.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**fiona xoxo**


	14. Chapter 12

Following your Dream

**Thank you for your patience for this chapter. As you know I am also working on another story All Alone. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters.**

_Previously_

_She didn't answer because she was suddenly asleep in my arms and I knew that now that I had her, I couldn't let her live her life without me. _

_I made a promise to myself. I'm gonna get my life in order and then follow her to wherever she is. _

_I then fell asleep dreaming of the day when she would be mine. _

Chapter 12

BPOV

_Here I stood with flowers all around me in the meadow, it was so beautiful. Standing right in the middle of all the flowers was Edward, I walked over to him and looked into his beautiful green eyes, and he lovingly kissed my lips._

_Moaning against my mouth he whispering "Bella, my Bella, I want to make love to you right here right now in the middle of our very own heaven."_

_He started kissing and sucking on my neck whilst stroking my breast, before laying me down on a blanket that just seemed to appear. He took off my top and my bra and started nibbling on my nipple while stroking my jean covered clit. _

_"Can I taste you my Bella?"_

_"Y-Yes," I answered shivering with my want for him. _

_He unbuttoned my jeans and lowered them down to my ankles, before burying his head between my legs and sucking on my wet sex. He started __wiggling his tongue and sucked on my juices and then started chanting my name as I was about to cum. _

_"Bella, Bella, Bella"_

"Bella, Bella, wake up baby?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around wondering where I was. I felt someone's long fingers combing through my hair. I turned around in the bed and found Edward's beautiful half naked body lying next to me.

"Morning," I yawned.

He started kissing me from my earlobe to my jaw.

"Now this is what I call a beautiful sight to wake up to,"

he said, continuing to kiss my jaw while he stroked my right thigh.

"Mmmmmmm" I moaned as he started kissing my neck, he stopped and looked up at me.

"Baby, as much as I want to continue this Emmett rang looking for you and I told him that you fell asleep on the couch. Once he realised that you were still here he invited himself over for breakfast. That is the reason I woke you up, he is gonna be here in 15 minutes."

"So we have 15 minutes, what can we do in that time I wonder?"

I started tapping my chin pretending to think. Edward looked at me his eyes filled with lust. I put my hand down his boxers and started stroking his hard length; he put his hand over mine to make me stroke him faster. I started thinking about last night when he went down on me and decided to return the favour. I started giving him wet kisses all the way down his fit body and came to a stop when I got to his cock.

I grabbed the base and took him deeply into my mouth, running my tongue over the head before sucking him hard. I moved my mouth along his length as he cried out. I then began to stroke the base with one hand and suck the rest of him as far back as I could, whilst my other hand cupped his balls.

"Bella, I'm gonna come, I'm coming baby..." He called out as a desperate warning, but I didn't pull back. I took him harder and deeper as he shoot down the back of my throat, while shouting my name.

I swallowed everything he gave me and then licked him clean, before looking up at him with a proud look on my face. I couldn't believe I had given my first blow job and he had liked it.

"Erm-where-how," he stuttered.

I smirked at him and got up out of the bed so that I could get dressed before my brother came over.

I didn't have time for a shower so I decided to have one when I got home. Edward didn't move an inch while I dressed in last night's clothes; he just stared at me in a daze.

I was about to leave the bedroom when Edward shook his head, jumped up and put his hand on the door preventing me from leaving.

"Bella, where the fuck did you learn to give a blow job like that?" He asked smiling.

"So did I do a good job for my first time," I asked grinning like an idiot.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if I wasn't expecting your brother to call within the next 5 minutes then I would have you back in my bed and show you how well you did," he growled.

Just then we both heard a knock on the door. Edward threw on a pair of jeans and a t - shirt and went to let my brother in.

As he walked past me he lean down as if to kiss me but instead stopped just inches from my ear.

"Don't think that this over, Angel. I fully intend to show you how good that blow job felt," he whispered and then went to open the door.

Emmett stood there grinning like a cat, as if he knew what was going on before Edward opened the door. As he walked in his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and quickly dismissed the call.

"Okay kids, where are the coffee and donuts?" Emmett grinned clapping his hands together.

Someone knocked on the door before either one of us could answer. Edward got up and answered it with a confused look on his face. He opened it and Tanya was standing there with another woman. Edward's eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw them.

"Tanya, m-mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well sweetheart when Tanya told me that you two were getting married in two weeks, I thought that it was best for me to come and help out," she smiled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought back over the talk that we had had last night. He had told me that he didn't want to get married, but had failed to tell me that he was going to get married in two weeks. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and knew that I had to get out of here before I threw up in front of him.

I looked at Emmett and he looked as surprised as I did.

Tanya was about to hug Edward when she saw me there.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE," she screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," I told her.

I stood up, got my coat and started to walk out of the door, but Edward to stop me.

"Tanya, Bella is my friend and she is here to see me. Now if you don't like it then maybe you should go home with my mother and we will talk later," he snapped.

Edward's mother stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Edward, I raised you better than that. How could you talk that way to your fiancé," she asked while she looked at me as if I was gum that was stuck to her shoe.

"Why don't I make some coffee while Tanya shows your friends the sonogram pictures," she said and went into the kitchen.

Tanya smirked as she took out the sonogram pictures and handed them to me. I looked at them with tears in my eyes, thinking that I was the one that should be having Edward's baby. Just as I was about to hand them back to her I noticed a name written on the side of the pictures.

"Tanya, are you sure that these are your pictures?" I asked her as Edward's mother came back into the room.

Tanya looked taken back by the question.

"Y-Yeah of course they a-are," she stammered.

I handed the pictures to Edward.

"Edward will you please tell me what name it is that you see written there," I asked him while pointing to the sonogram. He looked at the picture and his eyes flashed with fury and anger when he saw what name was written on it.

"Irina Mitchell," he snapped. He looked at Tanya and for the first time I almost felt sorry for her. She looked scared for a second before she put her mask back on.

"TANYA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SHOWING YOUR SISTER'S SONOGRAM PICTURE SAYING THAT IT IS YOURS," he yelled angrily.

Tanya walked over and looked at the sonogram picture and then put her hand on Edward's chest.

"Eddie, I forgot to tell you that Irina is pregnant too. She must have my sonogram pictures just like I have hers," she said seductively.

"I will ring Irina and ask her to bring me my pictures of _our_ baby," she cooed.

Edward shook her hand off of his chest and looked in her eyes.

"No way in hell Tanya, we are going to go to the OB GYN together because I'm starting to believe what everyone has been telling me all this time. I don't believe that you are pregnant and if you are then I want to see it with my own two eyes," he said angrily.

She looked at me, her eyes full of hate and I knew that I couldn't stay another minute longer. I turned towards Emmett begging him with my eyes to get me out of here; he took the hint and stood up giving me my coat.

"Eddie, we have to go. Bella still has a lot to do before leaving for New York next week," he said. As we were leaving I looked over at Edward, he gave me a look of longing and hurt.

I didn't get far before the tears started falling, as I thought about what was going to happen now. I was sure that Tanya wasn't pregnant but what would that mean for Edward. Emmett walked over to his car, opened the passenger door and waited for me to get in.

I got into the car in a daze as all sorts of thoughts danced around in my head. I suddenly felt like such a slut for sleeping with Edward last night and giving him my virginity. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Edward found out that Tanya had lied to him and what that would mean for us? All I did know was that I don't want to be around to find out. The sooner I get to New York the better.

Emmett finally pulled up outside his house and I jumped out the second the car stopped. I ran into the house and upstairs to my room followed closely by Rose and Alice.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Rose asked.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, put my head in my hands and cried my heart out.

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought that I knew what I was doing but I didn't think it all the way through," I sobbed.

I told them the whole story from losing my virginity, to this morning in Edward's bed, before finally telling them what happened with Tanya. Rose's face was red with the anger, she looked like she was ready to kill. I could hear the house phone ringing downstairs but I choose to ignore it.

I stood up and took out my suitcase from under my bed and started packing. Alice who hadn't spoken yet, suddenly jumped up.

"What the fuck are you doing," she squealed.

"Ali, what do you think I'm doing? I'm packing. I'm not waiting till next week to go to New York, I'm getting the next flight available," I said continuing to pack.

Rose looked like she was ready to explode.

"Bella, I'm not happy about this. It seems to me that you are running away from your problems. I love you honestly I do and I hate the fact that Edward is able to get to you like this, but you really need to speak with him before you leave for New York. If you don't then you might live to regret it." She said.

I continued packing while thinking about the man I love. Am I strong enough to listen to him telling me that he is still going to be with Tanya even if she isn't pregnant? I knew I wasn't and the sooner I got out of here the better.

I heard a quiet knock on my bedroom door and Emmett stuck his head around it.

"Bells, Edward is on the phone. He really wants to talk to you," he said.

Alice and Rose looked at me waiting to see what I would do. But my decision was already made.

"Tell him that I'm too busy to talk to him right now," I whimpered feeling like my heart was breaking.

Emmett looked from me to Rose to Alice. He nodded and left the room.

Rose came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, is this really what you want?" She asked teary eyed.

I looked over at her with my eyes full of tears.

"It is, I don't think my heart could handle Edward Cullen asking me to wait for him so he can sort out his shit with Tanya," I cried as I hugged both Rose and Alice.

Rose nodded in understanding. "I will go down and book your flight and explain it all to Emmett," she said as she left the room.

Alice sat down next to me and told me how much she was going to miss me and that we would always be best friends. We have been through so much together and we remembered all the good times we had had together as we cried on each other's shoulders.

Rose and Emmett came into my room and Emmett took my suitcases downstairs with a sad look on his face.

Rose gave me a weak smile.

"We got you on a flight to JFK from Seattle that leaves in two hours. Emmett is upset that you are leaving so quickly but I told him that it was something that you simply had to do. We decided to let him take you to the airport alone, so that you have some time together before your flight." She explained.

I got my purse and checked to make sure that I had my passport before I walked downstairs with my two best friend. I took Alice into my arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm going to miss you Ali. Promise me that we will phone and write to each other all the time," I cried.

Alice started crying into hair.

"I promise Bella. I love you," she sobbed. I felt like shit for leaving her as she had always been there for me.

"I love you too," I said giving her one last squeeze and then looking over at Rose. Rose was red in the face from trying to keep her emotions in check. I hugged her hard, wishing I could stay but I knew that I couldn't.

"I love you Rose," I said giving her one final squeeze before getting into the car with Emmett.

I looked back at them and gave one final wave as Emmett drove me to Seattle Airport.

EPOV

As soon as Bella left my apartment I felt like she had taken a piece of my heart with her. I was desperate to run after her and beg her to stay but I knew I had to sort out this shit first. I looked over at Tanya who was crying in my mother's arms. I went over and sat down opposite the two women.

"Tanya, are you pregnant?"

She looked at me all teary eyed and I realised that Tanya would never have my heart like Bella does and even if she was pregnant there was no way that I could marry her. I would be miserable if I did.

"O-Of course Eddie. What makes you think that I would make up a thing like that," she asked as fresh tears fell down her face.

If it had been Bella crying like that I would have wanted to comfort and protect her. But with Tanya, all I wanted to do was shake her and tell her to stop with the fucking crocodile tears.

I took my phone out of my pocket.

"Tanya, if what you are saying is true then you won't mind me calling the hospital and asking for Emily Young the OB GYN to come here for a home visit and to do a pregnancy test," I said calmly as I dialed the number.

Emily Young answered her phone and I asked her to come here to give a pregnancy test. I knew Emily as her sister Leah had been in my class and we had been good friends. She told me that she was just leaving her office and that she would be here within twenty minutes. I hung up the phone and looked over at Tanya who was clinging onto my mother.

"She is on her way, so if there is anything that you want to say to me then now is the time to say it," I said.

All Tanya could do was cry harder while my mother rubbed her back in comfort.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I can't believe that you would do such a thing to the poor girl. All because that little slut that you had here told you lie, she is nothing more than a gold digger and I forbid you to ever go near her again," my mother said spitefully.

I could see an evil smirk on Tanya's face as my mom spoke of my Bella like that.

"MOTHER, IF YOU EVER SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT BELLA AGAIN THEN WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS," I screamed in anger.

There was a knock on my door before my mother could answer me. I opened it and let Emily in.

"So what is going on? Who needs a pregnancy test?" She asked.

Tanya looked at me frightened. I took Emily to one side a explained the sistuation to her quickly.

"Emily, Tanya told me that she was pregnant. I even saw the test and it came out positive but I didn't see her taking it. Then today she showed a sonogram picture to my friend and she noticed that the picture had Tanya's sisters name on it. So I would like for you to do another pregnancy test and show me the result because I believe that she is lying," I said quietly.

Emily looked at Tanya in disgust and then she looked at me.

"Edward, there is no need for me to do a pregnancy test on Tanya as I know she's not pregnant. She came into me last week for her shot and I did a routine pregnancy test and it came back negative," she explained.

I thanked Emily and tried to keep calm while I showed her out. I closed the door after her and turned to face the bitch, with fury and anger burning up inside me. The whore walked towards me but I put my hand up and stopped her.

"If you value your life then you won't come near me," I growled. She stopped in her tracks and started talking to me.

"Eddie, I did it for us. So that we could be happy together," she whispered. I looked up at her gritting my teeth.

"HAPPY WITH YOU! FUCK, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, I COULD NEVER BE HAPPY WITH YOU," I spat at her.

Tanya looked devastated.

"Eddie, I could make you happy. I love you and I know that you love me," she whimpered.

I couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"LOVE! I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU. I ONLY LOVE ONE WOMEN AND SHE HAS MY HEART AND IS THE ONLY ONE THAT I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH. AS FOR YOU, YOU MAKE ME SICK," I yelled at her.

My mother stood in front of me and slapped me.

"How dare you talk to that poor girl like that. She is a fine and upstanding woman, nothing like that other little tart. When Renee contacted me through Tanya and told me how her whore of a daughter had stuck her claws into you, I knew that it was time for me to interfere," she said with so much venom.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only were my mother and Bella's mother in on this but it was a plan to separate me from Bella.

I looked at my mother and Tanya feeling nothing but hate and anger.

"Get out of my sight and take that whore with you. As far as I'm concerned you're no longer my mother," I told my mother before pushing them both through the door and closing and locking it in their faces. I went over to my chair and opened a bottle of Jack Daniels. I picked up the phone and rang my angel, Emmett answered on the 4th ring. I asked for Bella and Emmett put down the phone and called her. He came back on the phone and told me that she was busy and that I should ring back later. I hung up the phone and drank down the full bottle of Jack Daniels. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them.

I was woken from my drunken haze by loud banging on my door. I got up and stumbled over to the door with my head pounding. I opened it to find Rose and Emmett looking like they were ready to kill, the barged there way inside.

I closed and locked the door and went over to them.

"Edward, you are my best friend and we just started talking again but I need to know if what Rose told me is the truth," Emmett asked as I looked at him confused.

"The truth about what?" I asked.

He stood up and looked into my eyes. "Is it true that you had sex with my baby sister last night?"

I looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"Yes it's true but before you kill me I need to tell you that I love Bella and I can't be away from her anymore. I'm going to transfer to a university in New York so that I can be with her," I said hoping that he would believe me.

Emmett looked like he was in two minds about whether to kill me or not.

"Before I decide your fate you need to tell what happened with Tanya today."

I quickly told him everything about how Tanya's pregnancy was fake and how both our mothers where in on it. Emmett stood up shaking with anger, picked up my lamp and threw it at the wall in a fit of rage.

"Emmett I need to talk to Bella and tell her everything. Her phone is turned off so I can't ring her. Can you bring her over here or let me go over to your house so that I can talk to her," I begged.

Emmett looked at me with his face full of sadness.

"I'm sorry mate but I can't do that. After everything that happened here this morning it seems that Bella couldn't get away fast enough, she's half way to New York as we speak," he said with a sorry look on his face.

My heart suddenly smashed into a million pieces and I knew that it wouldn't be put back together until I had my angel back in my arms.

**I will be going away to Australia on the 19th october and after that I will be attend the breaking dawn premiere in london so the next update won't be until december. **

**What do you think Edward will do now? Do you believe that we saw the last of Tanya? I'm sorry for all who loves Esme. I love Esme myself but I felt that I should show a different side to her in this story. **

**Please review and let me know. **

**All reviews will get a teaser to the next chapter. **

**Also check out my new story All Alone.**

**you can join the group for following your dream at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed73**

**the address for my blog is on my profile page.**


	15. Chapter 13

Following Your Dream

**Here you go after waiting so long. Here is an update of following your dream. I promise to you that this will be completed even if it goes a while between updates. Thank you so much for your patience with this story. **

**Thank you so much to my beta ****emz3010 (Emma Dewhirst). She is doing a wonderful job with this story and my other on All Alone**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight and its characters**

**Please enjoy**

*********************TISSUE WARNING!******************

_Previously_

_"Emmett I need to talk to Bella and tell her everything. Her phone is turned off so I can't ring her. Can you bring her over here or let me go over to your house so that I can talk to her," I begged. _

_Emmett looked at me with his face full of sadness._

_"I'm sorry mate but I can't do that. After everything that happened here this morning it seems that Bella couldn't get away fast enough, she's half way to New York as we speak," he said with a sorry look on his face. _

_My heart suddenly smashed into a million pieces and I knew that it wouldn't be put back together until I had my angel back in my arms. _

Chapter 13

BPOV

_Present June 2012_

I slowly woke up to the warm LA sun coming in through the window of my condo or should I say James's condo. I love this place. It is so spacious and comfortable, but most importantly it was the only place that I could go to when I need some alone time. Unfortunately James didn't like me running off so many times to come here, so he disposed of my keys. But what he doesn't know is that I have another set and I keep them in a secret hiding spot. True, it was my money that paid for it but James made sure that everything was in his name. When I came to New York to attend school I was so innocent and naive. I know now that he took advantage of me and I let him. I was so heartbroken over Edward and I didn't want to feel anything for any other guy, so I closed my heart. I thought that I was safe with James, but I was wrong. If only I had known then what I know now, I would have done a lot of things differently.

_September 2008_

"Hey Bella wait up."

I turned around to see Angela Weber, a girl from my classical chamber music class running towards me. She was the first friend I had made here when I arrived a month ago.

"Hi Ang. What's up?" I greeted.

We started walking towards the school's book store.

"You'll never guess what Bella?" she said breathlessly.

She didn't give me a chance to answer before she continued.

"James Hunter is coming to the school to see the concert," she said giving a dreamy sigh.

I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"James who?" I frowned.

Angela looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Oh my god Bella, James Hunter is only the most gorgeous, sexy, dreamy guy in the world. And on top of that he is the most popular record producer that Atlanta Records have," she sighed.

I shrugged my shoulders to show her that I didn't really care. There is no guy out there that is more handsome and sexy than my Edward.

_My Edward! I had to stop thinking about him as being mine. He was with Tanya now. I hadn't fought for him, I had just run away to New York and left him, like the coward that I was__._

I looked down and started to fiddle with the necklace that he had given me. I could still vividly remember what he told me as he put it around my neck.

'_I want you to think of this pendant as a promise. I promise you Bella that I will always be there for you. No matter where you are in the world, if you need me then I will be there. It is also a symbol of us and to swear to you that you are not alone. Not now, not ever._

"Bella did you hear what I said?" Angela asked.

I shook my head hoping to get rid of the memory. I looked up at Angela and gave her a little smile.

"Yeah that's nice. It will be great to meet him," I told Angela.

"It will be great but right now I better get to class," she giggled and ran off.

I really needed to get my life in order. Edward was a part of my past and if he wanted to talk to me he would have found a way to do it. He could easily contact Emmett for my phone number but he must be too busy boning Tanya to even think about me I thought bitterly as I walked towards class.

I had to run to make it to my vocal jazz class. I was already five minutes late and Michelle Brody was an impatient woman. I turned the corner and walked smack into a hard body and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized, whilst picking up the papers that I had dropped.

The person that I bumped into knelt down and helped me pick them up.

"I should be the one to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going," he answered.

I looked up at him and the first thing I noticed was that he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He was well built, with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like he was in his twenties.

He smiled when I looked at him and it went straight to his eyes. They almost look like they are laughing.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm late for class," I whispered.

He helped me get to my feet and handed me the papers that he had picked up for me.

"No problems Miss…..?"

"Swan, Bella Swan," I answered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he cooed.

"Thank you but I really must go," I blushed and ran toward my class. I could barely hear him calling after me.

"I hope to see you soon Swan, Bella Swan."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**FYD**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three weeks went by and I hadn't seen my good looking blond stranger again. It was the night of the concert and I was so nervous. The students who were just singing vocals could choose their own songs, so I had decided to sing a song that showed the love and admiration I felt for my father and how much I missed him. I knew that the guy Angela was telling me about was going to be in the audience tonight. It also so happened that today was my 17th birthday. Emmett and Rose were coming over for the first time to see the concert and to look around the school. They planned to take me out for a birthday dinner later. I was hurt that Edward didn't come with them. Emmett hadn't said anything about him and I wasn't going to mention him either unless my big ass brother did first.

I was in my dorm room looking for a dress that Alice had bought me on our last shopping spree, when someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it wearing only a towel, as I thought it was just Angela, only to find Emmett and Rose on the other side.

As soon as Emmett saw me he covered his eyes.

"Oh my fucking eyes. I'm blind, I'm blind," he said jumping up and down with his hands still covering his eyes. Being the idiot that he is, he bumped into a wall and fell back.

"Emmett you doofus. Behave or go down to the Hall and save us a seat," Rose laughed.

Emmett nodded and walked away, mumbling under his breath that he needed bleach for his eyes. Rose continued to laugh as she followed me into my room.

"So what are you planning to wear tonight?" she asked while she made herself comfortable on my arm chair.

"Err, I was just looking for that cream beaded dress that you and Alice bought me before I left Seattle," I answered, while continuing to look for the dress. Rose got up, closed my closet and handed me a box.

"This is for you, it's from Alice and me. We thought that you might like to wear it tonight for the concert and dinner. Alice told me to take lots of photos of you in it," she grinned.

I couldn't believe that they had both pulled this on me. They knew how much I hated surprises, but I opened the box anyway. I gasped when I saw it. It was a lace top black dress. It was beautiful and just right for a night like tonight.

Rose smiled as I touched the top of the dress that was covered in lace.

"It's made by the designer Emilio Pucci," she said proudly. I quickly put the dress down on my bed and pulled her in for a hard hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I absolutely love it," I glowed.

She laughed as she pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Why don't you finish your make-up and then I will do your hair. Trust me, you're going to look stunning," she smirked.

Forty Five minutes later I was ready to leave. I had a minimal amount of makeup on. Rose had straightened my long hair and it fell down my back like a curtain. The dress fitted perfectly, it went to just past my knees and showed off my curves beautifully. My black Jimmy Choo toe top shoes with a one and half inch heal completed the outfit. As soon as we got to the Hall Rose pulled me in for a quick hug.

"I'll see you later Bells," she whispered and went to join my brother.

The concert had already started, so I slipped quietly backstage. I was waiting patiently for my name to be called when I heard someone behind me.

"Bella Swan is that you?"

I turned around and came face to face with Jacob Black. He used to live on the reservation in La Push, until his mother packed up and took him with her. He was only a year older than me, but the way he was looking at me now made me very uncomfortable. But I reminded myself that he used to be one of my best friends, but I hadn't seen him for like four years.

"Jake, I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me as he continued to look me up and down.

"I came here with James Hunter. I've been working for him for two years, ever since I dropped out of school. But enough about me, look at you. You have certainly grown up Bells. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. My father and I put in the application before he died," I whimpered.

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes just thinking about my father. I hoped that I could keep it together when I announce the song that I was going to sing.

Jacob put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells. My dad told me what happened to Charlie. If there is anyth..."

"BELLA SWAN. YOU'RE NEXT," yelled my vocal coach.

I nodded to her and was just about to follow her when I suddenly remembered Jacob. I turned around and he was glaring at me.

"Err, I'll see you later," I mumbled.

I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head while I watched Marcus Jones, the school's principal, introduce me. I walked blindly onto the stage with flash bulbs going off in my face. I quickly searched for Emmett and Rose's faces. I finally found them on the second row. I kept eye contact with Emmett while I introduced the song that I was singing, so that I could see his face when he realised who I was dedicating it to.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Before I sing tonight's song, I would like to say a few words about someone very special to me. My Father."

I took a deep breath before I continued, making sure that I continued to keep eye contact with Emmett.

"My dad was a wonderful man. He always supported my dreams and it is because of him that I came to this school. He always encouraged me to follow my dreams. Sadly he died in a car crash earlier this year. I would like to dedicate this song to him. It is called Unforgettable by Nat King Cole."

Emmett and Rose's eyes were shining with tears when the music started. I waited for my cue and then started singing for the man who loved and supported me unconditionally.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are__._

_Unforgettable__,__ though near or far__._

_Like a song of love that clings to me__._

_How the thought of you does things to me__._

_Never before has someone been more__._

_Unforgettable in every way__._

Tears were falling freely from my eyes, as I poured my heart and soul into the song.

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay__._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible__._

_That someone so unforgettable__._

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too__._

_Unforgettable in every way__._

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay__._

_That's why, darling, it's incredible__._

_That someone so unforgettable__._

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too__._

I finished the song with my eyes closed and you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Then suddenly there was a loud cheer. I opened my eyes to see everyone in the Hall giving me a standing ovation. I looked straight at Emmett and he was holding a sobbing Rose in his arms, as he cried into her hair.

I walked off the stage, the tears blinding me. I could barely hear the chanting

_Encore, Encore!_

I knew that I wasn't in the right state of mind to sing again but I also didn't want to let anyone down. Luckily the principal Marcus Jones made the decision for me.

_"I know, I know, wasn't she great but I'm afraid that we will have to move along with the concert," _he told the crowd.

I was just leaving the Hall to go and get ready for my birthday dinner when I bumped into the guy that I had been thinkingabout for the past few weeks.

"Well hello there Swan, Bella Swan. I was hoping to bump into you," he laughed.

I could feel my cheeks burning while he was talking.

"I think that it is best that I introduce myself. My name is Hunter, James Hunter," he smirked.

He sounded like James bond. It took me a few seconds to realize that this was the guy from Atlanta Records and if possible my face got even redder.

"I want to let you know that I think your voice is magnificent and I was hoping that we could maybe have a chat?"

I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous record producer liked my voice and wanted us to have a chat about it. I felt like I was in seventh heaven.

"I'm really sorry but I'm just on my way to meet my brother and his wife for dinner, so if there is any other time we could meet I would be there with bells on," I blushed.

He laughed and put his hand on my right cheek to stroke it with his thumb.

"I really like your blush," he flirted.

If possible my face got even redder with that complement.

"Well, since you're having dinner with your brother and his wife tonight, how about having dinner with me tomorrow night so that we can talk before I get the red eye back to LA?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," I smiled.

He put his hand into his pocket and took out a card with his cell number on it and handed it to me.

"Great. How about 8.30pm at the Eclipse restaurant. Do you know it?"

I nodded yes, so he continued.

"Okay then. My cell number is on the card just in case you can't make it but I really hope that you can," he smirked and walked away, leaving me dumb struck.

It took me about five minutes to get my head together, before I went to find Rose and Emmett. I found them in the middle of the Hall talking to Angela's parents. I walked over to them, said a quick hello to Mr. and Mrs. Weber and practically dragged Rose out of the hall and up to my dorm. As soon as we got into my room, Rose put on her mother bear face.

"Okay Bells, what gives?"

"I don't know what you mean," I smirked. Rose stood there with her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, waiting for me to talk.

"You know damn well what I mean. So you better start talking," Rose demanded.

I then told her about bumping into James a few weeks ago and then about how it turned out he was a record producer. As I continued, I told her what he had said about my voice and that he wanted to meet tomorrow to talk. Rose sat patiently waiting for me to finish.

"Bells, remember that you're my sister and I love you. Just please, please be careful around this guy and promise me that you will talk to me and Emmett before you makes any decisions," she pleaded.

I gave her a weak smile.

"I promise Rose," I answered.

I picked up my clutch bag and wrap, and after a final peak in the mirror, we walked out of the dorms to where my brother was waiting outside.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**FYD**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I pulled up outside the Eclipse restaurant at 8.20pm the following evening, thinking about what I should expect from tonight. I was so nervous about meeting James Hunter. He scared and intrigued me both at the same time.

I thought back to what my brother had said last night. I should have known that Rose wouldn't be able to keep anything to herself.

"_Bells, please don't go into anything halfcocked. You will only live to regret it if you do," he said. _

I promised him that I wouldn't. I shivered wishing that I had worn a warmer coat. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had chosen to wear my black skinny jeans that made my ass look great, and a red blouse that showed a modest amount of cleavage. I walked into the restaurant and approached the hostess stand. I waited for the blondie, who was smacking gum, to acknowledge me standing there. She looked up at me as if I was the gum that she just scraped off the end of her shoe.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan and I am here to meet with Mr. James Hunter. I believe that he has a reservation," I smiled through my annoyance.

Her smirk fell from her face and was replaced by shock. She looked down at the reservations and then looked back at me and smiled.

"Err...yes, he is expecting you Miss Swan. Please come this way," she stuttered and walked ahead of me. She led me towards a private room. Inside sat James Hunter with Jacob Black. They both stood up as I walked in. James gave me a panty dropping smile and pulled out a chair for me. The hostess took my coat and I sat down opposite him and Jacob.

"May I get you a drink?

I ordered a coke and she walked out.

Jacob looked at me with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Hey Bells".

"Hi Jake," I answered. James looked from me to him.

"Am I missing something here? Do you both know each other," he asked glaring at Jacob.

Jake looked at James and nodded.

"I have known Bella for years. Her father and my father were best friends," he explained.

James looked from Jacob to me and smiled. This time his face was serious.

"Isabella, the reason I asked for you to meet me here is to tell you that I love your voice and that I would like to set up a recording contract. I would like you to come to LA and record an album. Not a single but a full album."

He paused before he continued.

"Now that I have seen you, I think we should also think about filming. Are you interested?" he asked taking a sip of his wine.

I was speechless with what he was proposing. I shook my head to get rid of the shock.

"Of course I'm interested. I just need to think about it," I said with surprised wide eyes.

I felt like I should say yes straight away but all I could think about was Edward. I subconsciously put my hand up to where the necklace that Edward gave me was still hung around my neck.

James looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are you seeing someone or waiting for someone?" He asked.

I jumped, not expecting him to hit the nail right on the head and I nodded.

"In a way, but it's complicated," I answered honestly.

He nodded and looked at Jacob telling him something with his eyes. They got up and James looked at me.

"They will bill me. Please order anything that you want."

He took his wallet out and handed me a card. It was different than the one that he gave me last night. It was a business card.

**Atlanta Records**

**Mr. James Hunter (Producer) - ****(225) 236-7475 ext 1741**

**Mr Jacob Black (Personal Assistant) (225) 236-7475 ext 1758**

"We have to leave to catch the red-eye to LA. When you make a decision then please contact me," he smiled, but I notice that this time his smile didn't go to his ice cold blue eyes.

He and Jacob went to leave the room but before he walked out the door, he turned to me.

"Isabella, remember this. If you don't contact me then I will be contacting you," he smirked and left the room leaving me dumb struck.

**How was it? Is it worth the wait? Did you need tissues when bella was singing to her father. I did while i was writing this. **

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possable.**

**The picture of the dress that bella was wearing at the concert is on my profile and my blog.**

**you can join the group for all my fanfiction stories at www. facebook groups/390719804296939/**

**or follow me on twitter at robsessed1973 **

**the address for my blog is on my profile**


End file.
